The Runaway Present
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: After moving back home five years later following the death of her mother, twenty-seven-year-old Katniss finds herself coming face to face with her past, especially when it has something to do with the blue-eyed baker who has certainly made a name for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story about Katniss and Peeta. This story is set in an AU where Katniss has returned back to her home district following her mother's death at a mental institution (more would be explained as the story goes on). She finds herself meeting Peeta again after breaking things off with him five years prior. Enjoy.**

* * *

The alarm rang, a hand immediately hitting the snooze button blindly as they settled back into sleep but when the alarm blared thirty-five minutes later, Katniss shot up like a light.

"Shit!" She cried out, grabbing her phone to check the time.

 _7:41 AM_

"Shit, shit, shit!" She continued to squeal as she jumped out of her bed and rushed into her daughter's room. "Willow, darling! Time to wake up, it's your first day of school!"

"Katniss!"

Katniss winced at the sound of her sister yelling out her name.

Willow looked up, her bright blue eyes glinting with mischief. "Aunt Prim sounds really maaaaaaad!"

"Well, Mommy will be mad too if you don't get out of bed and straight in the bathroom, young lady."

"I'm five years old!" Willow cried out, struggling to get her comforter off her legs. "You can't be mad at me!"

Katniss chuckled, deciding to help her 'independent' daughter after all as she carried her into her arms and gave her a small cuddle.

"Come on, Lulu."

"You know I don't like that name, Momma." Willow frowned.

"I know. But I like it."

After setting her daughter on her stool in front of the bathroom sink with her toothbrush, Katniss took the time to check on her sister.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Prim glared at her. "You know that you should _always_ write down what we need so I don't have to wake up to an empty milk carton! I really needed this coffee if I was going to pull off a twelve-hour shift at the hospital!"

"Sorry. I-I forgot, okay?" Katniss frowned.

Prim sighed, rubbing her head with the hand which held her sparkling but simple engagement ring. "It's fine, Katniss. I'll stop by Rory's before I get to work."

Katniss gave her a small smile, offering her purse. "Buy something, on me."

"You have to save every penny you have for Willow. Speaking of saving, haven't you got that job interview today?" Prim asked.

"No... They said that I wasn't what they were looking for after all." Katniss sighed, rubbing her face as she began to head back to the bathroom to get ready alongside her daughter.

"Kat..." Prim called out. "There will be something."

Katniss nodded, refusing to reach her sister's eyes. "I know."

"Until then, how about you work on Mom's-"

"I'm good," Katniss cut her off, rushing back to the bathroom just as her daughter finished brushing her teeth. "Well done, Lulu."

Willow gave her mother a wide gap-filled grin as she picked up her duck covered flannel towel. "I use this now?"

Katniss smiled. "Yeah, time to wipe you down with Mr Duckie," she replied, hearing the front door shut loudly.

Sighing, she washed her daughter by the sink, wondering how her life ended up like this.

...

After dropping Willow off at her new school, Katniss made her way over to the bakery across the street. She smiled when she realised that it was probably a good publicity stunt, setting up shop in front of a school where many young children would swoon at the endless sweet treats it had to offer so they could beg their parents relentlessly until the adults gave in.

It was only when she glanced up at the bakery's name, she realised she recognised it.

"Mellarks'... But weren't you guys by Merchant Street?" She mumbled to herself.

"We are!"

Katniss jumped, turning around to face a familiar face, blue eyes glistening with happiness and recognition as that large toothy smile nearly caused Katniss to look away as it glinted in the sun.

"Delly! Delly Cartwright!" Katniss breathed out, shocked when the blonde hugged her tightly before letting her go. "How are you?"

Delly grinned. "I'm great! I'm actually the manager of this particular joint. Didn't you know Mellarks' expanded as a chain four years ago?" She asked.

Katniss was surprised. "Well, a lot has seemed to happen in five years..."

Delly's eyes suddenly glossed over. "Oh, Katniss... I'm so sorry. Your mother was a wonderful woman. Such a great nurse-"

"Thank you." Katniss swallowed deeply.

"How are you doing? I didn't even know you were back in town. Well, you didn't come back when she was admitted..."

Katniss scowled, her defences immediately doubling up. "I'm fine thanks. If you must know, I couldn't get any time off work but I've only just quit my job. The timings were becoming inconvenient for me."

"I'm sorry." Delly winced. "Uh, do you want to come in? We have a new cupcake line you have to try out. Mellarks' Marvellous Melon Cupcakes. There's watermelon, yellow melon..."

Katniss faltered, ignoring Delly's listing. She hadn't stepped foot in a Mellarks' bakery in years, not since she broke the heart of a certain heir of the bakery. She was sure she could compare the bakery to a church and herself to a vampire as if she stepped into it, she'd burn up in flames.

"I'm sorry. I've actually got-"

"Come on, they're on the house. A full set of twelve so you can take home to Prim and even Rory!" Delly tried, a small smile gracing her lips as she held her hand out to hover over Katniss' shoulder.

It was then when Katniss noticed a diamond ring on her left wedding ring finger.

The blonde noticed, a brighter smile gracing her features. "I'm engaged. Soon, I'll be a proper Mellark!"

And Katniss' heart dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"M-Mellark?" Katniss asked quietly.

Who was she kidding? Of course, somebody as attractive, caring and sweet as Peeta would have easily moved on. Five years _was_ a long time.

"Scotti's so excited! And so is Rye, because his kids get to be the flower girls and ring bearer. And Peeta... He's very, very excited because he insisted on decorating the wedding cake. He's so good at decorating, you remember? Those afternoons after cheerleading and wrestling practice when he'd give us baked treats... Those were the days..."

Katniss gave a stiff nod. "Hmm, they were."

She remembered when Peeta would bake extra cheese buns _just for her_. His _best friend_ and _first love_. He'd never tell anyone else of his extra package for her, they'd assume it was for the elderly home which he volunteered at in the evenings. But then again, he'd pack even more extra for them.

"So, are you coming in? It's already open but I managed a few minutes to myself to come in late. You see, I might have found my wedding dress this morning when I was scrolling through my com-" Delly cut herself off at the sound of her phone ringing and held a finger up to Katniss as she answered it. "Hey!" She grinned. "I've just got here, don't worry! It hasn't burnt down if that's what you're thinking. I know this college student is actually competent at her job, honey..."

Katniss frowned, crossing her arms as she listened on, cocking her hip to the side. She flicked her hair off her face, wondering why she didn't have the time to braid it. Oh yeah, she woke up late.

"Look, I've run into someone, Peeta. I have to go! Love you, bye!" Delly smiled, hanging up. "Sorry about that. Peeta was worried I got here too late. He left for Merchant's Street at five this morning and he didn't want the responsibility of our new employee to be too much with opening this store. He's so caring, remember?"

Katniss resisted the urge to scowl. "I do."

"Come on in!" Delly gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bakery, the smell of fresh delicatessen hitting her nose.

Katniss looked around. The store was moderately new with a sixties diner kind of feel about it. She glanced at the wall where a large portrait hung up with six smiling adults and three smiling children.

Katniss recognised each face.

Mr Mellark, Rye, Scotti, Peeta, Rye's wife and children and finally... The future Mrs Mellark.

"We had that taken last week. The children were such a handle but Natalie and I managed to keep them well-behaved for that." Delly explained. "Come over to the counter, I'll even get you samples of ice cream."

Katniss complied, her eyes never tearing away from Peeta's hand on Delly's shoulder, a small smile gracing his lips as his eyes wore years of tiredness and hard work. And possibly... longing?

She finally tore her eyes away when Delly thrust a small spoon in front of her face.

"Applenut Cinnamon. It's weird but it's a delicious combination. Peeta let me add it in."

Katniss' eye twitched, her hand taking the spoon and putting it in her mouth. It wasn't a lovely combination to her. It was a true Delly product, she knew a Mellark wouldn't truly produce something as _vile_ as this in their bakery.

"Hmm... Lovely..." Katniss drawled out, immediately receiving another spoon.

"Peeta wanted to try out velvet cake but then Scotti, oh my God Scotti, he had the idea of mixing velvet cake and toffee! This is better than mine."

Katniss licked the spoon, shocked at how delicious it actually tasted. She'd never in a million years put those flavours together.

"This is great!" She found herself saying.

"Scotti's a genius when it comes to ice cream." Delly smiled. "Those Mellark boys... Honestly, they're wizards I tell you. One's not so bad in the bedroom department, you know what I mean." Delly smirked, winking at Katniss.

It was then Katniss wondered if Delly was purposefully acting like this. Katniss got the prom dress but Delly got the wedding dress.

Was this revenge for having Peeta in love with her for so many years and Delly finally saw a way in after she left town?

"I'm sure you and Peeta have a very wonderful bedroom life." Katniss choked out.

Delly's eyes widened before she began to choke on nothing, the 'competent' employee immediately giving her a bottle of water.

"P-Peeta?" She asked.

Katniss nodded. "You and Peeta, right?" She asked, glancing down at the ring. "Getting married?"

It was then Delly broke out into a smile before _laughing_. _Hysterically_. "Oh my God! Peeta and I? Me and Peeta? Peeta who was so in love with you, Peeta?"

Katniss suddenly frowned, the urge to scowl coming back. "Yeah?"

"No! I'm marrying Scotti. Oh my gosh, Peeta's always been like a brother to me! You remember! Remember when we were six and it was Peeta's birthday party, he pushed me down the slide on purpose!"

Katniss almost broke out into a smile. "Oh, yeah! I remember that. You broke your arm and he refused to say sorry. But he's so nice why did he do that?"

"Because I sang that the two of you were kissing in a tree," Delly smirked. "Ever since then, he's got back at me for all the relationships I've had, including Scotti who was supposed to be the so-called bachelor. Never thought it'd be Peeta"

The brunette glanced down, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She knew it was Delly's way of saying that she and Peeta were meant to be forever but things happened. Many things.

"How is Peeta, by the way?" Katniss finally asked.

"He's doing good. He's managing two joints and Rye's the CEO of the company whilst Scotti's the CFO. But Peeta's stuck to appearing on TV baking shows and running two bakeries. I run this one and I think his mother runs her own but she keeps all the money from that one, the bitch. It was the only way to keep her from taking all that Mr Mellark had when they divorced. At least it's still in a Mellark's hands."

Katniss nodded. That wasn't what she wanted to know. 'Doing good'? How about any relationships or children? Well, looking at the portrait, it was definitely clear that he didn't have children since the ones on the picture were Rye's children.

"Oh, before I forget! The cupcakes. You're going to love them!" Delly grinned, heading behind the counter to the baked goods. "Freshly made this morning courtesy of Mr Mellark. The man says he's retired yet he always pops in at 6 in the morning to bake fresh batches of cakes and bread."

Katniss smiled, fond memories of the elder Mellark patriarch.

"Add some cheese buns to that," Katniss said, taking her purse out.

"Those will be on the house as well, so put that away, honey!" Delly smiled brightly.

 _Could she smile any less?,_ Katniss thought.

After completing her transaction, Katniss realised she had about under three hours until Willow completed her half-day at school.

"You look troubled," Delly noted.

"I'm just wondering where to apply for a job," Katniss mumbled. "I've got to pay for Prim's milk somehow."

Delly smiled softly, gesturing all around her. "Why don't you apply here? I've got three other applications but to be honest, I don't want this turning into a college hangout anytime soon. Plus, you know the brand and we both did that summer shifts back in junior year. You're practically a natural here."

Katniss smiled a little. "At making the customers uncomfortable. I couldn't even bake!"

"Neither could I! Remember when Madge came in with her parents and you nearly spilt a whole tray of banana milkshake on Mayor Undersee?"

Katniss blushed. "All the more reason to _not_ work here." She replied, thinking about her now new cousin-in-law.

"Oh come on! Peeta's rarely here if that's what you're worried about. Your uncle, Haymitch, said that you've kept to your sister's home since the funeral and being back. You need to get out more!"

Katniss contemplated the idea. It would be temporary and it was literally across from her daughter's school so she could get there before all the other parents or if she was summoned.

"Okay, then. I'll drop off my CV-"

"No need, you're hired! As of tomorrow, you're officially a Mellarks' Bakery ambassador!" Delly clapped her hands excitedly, ignoring the looks she got from her other employee. "It's going to be fun! I'll see if Madge could come during her lunch breaks so we can get us gals back together for a couple of drinks. Annie... Well, you know what happened so I don't think we'll be asking her out anywhere anytime soon but Johanna's always up for a meetup."

Katniss internally groaned, wondering what she had got herself into. All she wanted was to work in complete silence and think about how her life had changed so much in five years and what she was going to do about it but meeting up with her friends who she had known since kindergarten seemed to be a relatively calm way of reintroducing herself into civilisation rather than Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, her sister and of course, Willow.

"Why not?" Katniss found herself saying, hoping she won't regret it. "But I don't think we should completely leave Annie out. She's pregnant not dying. I'm sure there are some non-alcoholic drinks she can have with us."

"Good idea! Oh, it will be amazing!"

 _Will it really?_


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss nervously waited for Wilow to come outside, hoping that Delly was too busy to notice her at the kindergarten. Now, she really wished the bakery wasn't across her daughter's school where everyone would find out her secret.

Turning around, Katniss noticed that the store was incredibly busy and she could faintly see Delly quickly tolling up orders and shouting out back.

Blowing a sigh of relief, the brunette turned back around just in time for her daughter to jump into her arms happily.

"Hey, Lulu!"

"Hi, Momma. I drew you a big picture!" The little girl said, struggling to open up the A3 sheet. "It's a picture of us and our future new house!"

Katniss smiled, opening the sheet to reveal two beautifully drawn figures with dark brown hair and wide red smiles standing outside a circularly shaped house with triangles for windows and a rectangle of a door.

"It's beautiful!" Katniss breathed out. "I'm not so sure about our new house being the shape of a circle nor our windows being triangles but the door seems wonderful."

It was at times as these that Katniss regretted her life choices. Her daughter's talent truly came from her father who didn't even know about her. She'd forever be missing half of who she was, confused how her mother couldn't draw as beautiful as she could.

"Guess what, pumpkin? Grunkle Haymitch will be picking you up. And sometimes Uncle Vick after he's finished his lectures."

Willow gave her a wide smile. "Really? What about you?"

"Well, you see the bakery across the street?" Katniss asked her, making the child turn to it. "Momma's got a job there."

Willow gasped. "Can you bring home cheese buns?! Will they have cheese buns?! Aunt Prim _always_ brought them over and said they were from _Melly's_."

Katniss chuckled, folding the picture. " _Mellarks'_ , sweetheart. That _is_ a Mellarks' bakery."

"So they have cheese buns?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Definitely. Let's go, Lulu. We have to catch the bus before the next one comes in forty minutes!"

They both took off running as Willow giggled in laughter and Katniss shared a smile with her in joy. Soon, they arrived at the bus stop seven minutes away from Willow's school with the bus home just arriving.

"On you go." Katniss smiled, holding her daughter's hand tightly as the little girl jumped up to get on the bus.

Katniss quickly tapped her bus pass on the reader and followed her daughter to the back of the bus where they found two seats free together.

"If there's no space and an elderly person comes on, you will sit on Momma's lap, okay?"

Willow nodded, kicking her legs up and down as she enjoyed her window seat, watching the scenery pass by as the bus moved on.

It didn't take long to get back to Prim and Rory's apartment, the latter being temporarily kicked out to accommodate Katniss and Willow as well as give the sisters much-needed space to talk and grieve.

They passed another bakery, one which Katniss recognised all too well. The same one she had her first kiss with a certain blonde baker.

"Look! It's Mellarks'!" Willow gasped.

Katniss smiled, dragging her long fingers through her daughter's brown locks as she hummed in reply, leaning her forehead against her daughter's head.

"Don't worry, we'll have some sweet treats for you after school at Aunt Prim's."

Ten minutes later, they arrived and Willow hopped off the bus with the help of her mother.

"When we get inside," Katniss started, tapping her key reader onto the scanner to let them into the building. "I want your school clothes in the laundry bag if they're dirty and your house clothes on. Then-"

"Hands washed and dinner time!" Willow cut her off.

Katniss laughed, letting her daughter lead her up the stairs.

When they finally got into the apartment, Katniss put her keys in the bowl and took her coat off before taking Willow's as well and putting them in the cloakroom.

Smiling as Willow dashed off into her temporary bedroom, Katniss headed to the fridge to get the ingredients out for spaghetti.

She had taken a liking to Italian cuisine after learning her father was half-Italian shortly after her mother's death and her sister didn't mind her experimenting in their diets. It saved Prim from cooking after a day's long shift and it kept Katniss busy.

Thinking about her heritage, she remembered Peeta talking about his wonderful holidays to Germany to see his father's parents every Spring Break whilst Katniss stayed home, working to see her sister through school and mother through her depression. She was happy for him, finding out about a whole different side to his lineage, just as she was happy now with her quarter Italian blood.

She wished her daughter could know about her German links but she had no resources, no photos. Or... she was a coward to put her hands up and say she made the biggest mistake of keeping her daughter away from such a gentle, caring and loving father.

Katniss remembered the day before she left, the day when he left _her_.

[Five Years Ago]

 _Peeta's hands trembled around the letter as a watery smile planted on his lips when Katniss walked in with a bright but nervous smile._

 _"Hey you," he greeted her with a kiss. "Why are you here so early? Did my dad let you in?"_

 _"Yeah. He's on the computer, said he was trying to do taxes."_

 _Peeta smiled. "I better help him check those again later."_

 _"Shall we sit down? I have something to tell you," Katniss said, gesturing to the small work desk._

 _"Me too," he replied, holding up the letter firmly._

 _They both sat down gently on the desk and nearly jumped when it wobbled under both of their weights._

 _"I need to remember we're not thirteen any more..." Katniss whispered._

 _Peeta turned to her with a small smile, taking her hand. "But things haven't changed. I love you more than I did then, heck even yesterday. So, what did you want to tell me?"_

 _Katniss looked up surprised, almost forgetting why she was there. She placed a hand on his knee and rubbed it gently, taking a deep breath._

 _She wasn't ready._

 _He wasn't ready._

 _"You first, you seem excited."_

 _A large smile broke out on Peeta's face as he thrust the letter into her face. "My uncle accepted plans to take Mellarks' global. He's investing in a chain in Germany with the money he inherited from my great-grandmother. He wants me to go there and run it with him for a_ full _year to advise employees and teach them. The recipes from Mellarks' did start in Germany."_

 _"A-A full year?" Katniss stumbled._

 _Nodding, he returned the letter to his side. "Yeah. I know we're straight out of university but I was hoping if you'd come with me? You can find a job placement in Germany. I have researched..." He stopped when he saw her eyes fall and land on her lap. "I'm so sorry. I'm being stupid. Of course, you're free to join me. I know I should stay but this is a big opportunity if this works. I'm talking about Europe as well as America having the same feeling you get whenever you eat my cheese buns. Happiness."_

 _Katniss looked up, planting a fake smile on her face. "You should go."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"That was what I was coming to talk to you about. You know my uncle, Haymitch?"_

 _"Yeah," he nodded._

 _Katniss swallowed deeply. "His ex-wife number two slash five has asked me to join her out of town and establish her new boutique. She wants the full interior decorating experience."_

 _"Wow, that's amazing! How long will this be for?"_

 _"I don't know. She has four and they could range from four months to five each boutique. Also, I'm banking on it taking longer since Effie's a perfectionist and all..." She dragged her hand back to her own thigh and rubbed it up and down, trying to keep her tears intact. "I was going to ask you to come too but Germany's a good lead for you guys."_

 _Peeta placed his hand on top of hers. "I could always join you after. As you said, four boutiques mean five months each. That's twenty months, I could totally join you."_

 _Katniss shook her head. "I can't ask that of you. In fact... Maybe it's best we take a break. We don't know what long-distance could do to us neither what will happen where we are... I-I..."_

 _The feeling of cold air hitting her hand made her turn to face him, tears threatening to fall._

 _"Is this it? Is this how we're going to end because of a little distance?" Peeta asked, almost angry but upset._

 _"We're both going to be really busy too-"_

 _"Don't bullshit me, Katniss." Peeta sighed. "There's someone else. Gale."_

 _Katniss frowned. "Gale?" Her eyes flashed red. "No! There's never been anyone else! He's not coming with me nor do I intend to do anything with him."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"You always were insecure about our relationship, Peeta. Maybe you should focus on your own admirer than mine."_

 _His eyes darkened. "How dare you? Delly has been nothing but a good friend to the both of us-"_

 _"We all know she's hopelessly in love with you. I remember the two of you getting close at Johanna's birthday party last year."_

 _"She was asking about Scotti!"_

 _Katniss scoffed. "Yeah, right. She kissed your cheek, I think you_ advised _her well enough. You know what? I don't need this. Forget the break, we're done, Peeta. We're fucking_ done _."_

[Present Day]

Katniss almost winced at how they left things. He had left early the next morning and she'd decided to go to Effie's after all, knowing the ex-eccentric aunt of hers would not question anything but simply open her arms and home wide open.

And she did end up helping with the four boutiques but only for a year where she had saved enough money to buy the bare essentials for her newborn daughter who she had made sure to take _her_ family name and not her father's. Too many questions and she could easily lie and say she was her aunt's.

But Katniss wasn't ashamed of her daughter. She was ashamed of how she dealt with the people surrounding her daughter.

"Momma! Is it ready?"

Katniss shook her head, reminding herself to not let the sauce stick to the pan, she couldn't afford more.

"No, go and do your spellings in your room. I'll call you very soon," Katniss replied, starting the spaghetti preparation as well.

Willow nodded, rushing off to her room, closing the door slightly ajar which Katniss took as a sign she'd probably rather play with her stuffed toy instead.

As she was about to put the meatballs in the sauce, the door opened and Katniss turned around to see her sister home earlier than usual.

"Prim, why are you back so soon?"

"I wasn't feeling well but I will tell you about that later. What you need to know is why your new _boss_ wants to see you."

Prim stepped aside to let her sister see who was behind her and her suspicions were answered when those blue eyes connected with her stormy greys.

"Peeta," she acknowledged, the breath suddenly being taken away from her body, making her feel winded.

Peeta gave her a soft, nervous smile, the same smile he gave her that day they last saw each other.

"Katniss," his voice shook her every being. "It's been too long."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll leave you guys to discuss whatever you need to whilst I wait in the other room." Prim smiled, backing away.

"Hey," Katniss called out, her voice sounding raspy as she rubbed her neck. "Can you just keep making dinner since you're here? I'm going out for a walk with..." Her eyes met his steely blues. "Peeta." She whispered.

Prim nodded, taking her coat off and placing her bag down on the sofa as Katniss retrieved her own coat and bag before heading back out with Peeta silently following.

She was surprised she couldn't hear his steps. When they were together, she would seldom take comfort hearing his footsteps in her dreams whenever he came back to his place to meet her in his bed after a long day's work.

Shutting the front door closed, she led him downstairs and out of the building, into the quiet streets of Seam Lane.

"I see your leg's better," she mumbled. Maybe that was why his steps were quieter.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, got a new prosthetic. Technology sure does work its magic these days..." Peeta replied just as quiet.

They fell into silence again, walking away from Seam Lane into Seam Street, where the Hawthornes lived.

"Thank you for looking after my Uncle Haymitch," Katniss finally continued.

Her uncle was a former doctor turned gym coach after he became an alcoholic and was blacklisted from working at any hospital in the country but his thirty-five-year career had allowed him to have a hefty amount of money to live in Victors' Village where many elites and rich people lived. He also had a good standing with the town's mayor.

"No worries. He's a good guy. Rye sometimes brings the kids over to see him so he can teach them how to play baseball but you know Rye, he'd rather they learn wrestling like we did but they're too young. Haymitch plans to start a little league."

Katniss was surprised. She knew he rarely drank but taking an active part to enlighten the lives of the children in their small town was out of character for such an independent man as him. Katniss didn't even remember if he'd helped her in her extracurricular activities when she was young.

"Wow," she mumbled. "He really is trying to turn things around."

Peeta nodded. "He is. You should be proud. Hey, I'm sorry about your mother. My dad was saddened when he found out."

Katniss knew their parents' history. They'd dated for three years back in High School before her mother fell in love with her father during their Senior year when her father moved to America from Italy which she now knew. They'd gone to the same college and then Medical school before getting married and having her and Prim a couple of years later and apart. Now, cancer had taken one and partial suicide had taken the other parent.

"Thank you for your condolences." Katniss acknowledged. "Why did you want to see me?"

Peeta took a deep breath in as they turned away from Seam Street into Seam Village, a small bit of countryside where a good friend of both families, Sae, lived.

"Delly told me you'd come in after much persuasion. You know how overbearing she gets when we don't comply." He smiled.

Katniss returned the smile before it disappeared. "So, she told you she basically hired me on the spot without bothering to look at my resume."

He chuckled. "Yep. Well, it's not like you're new to the franchise. We've worked long summers behind the counters many times. You will be a regular face again before we know it."

"So, you're okay with this? With me working at your bakery?"

Peeta stopped and turned to face her, making her stop and turn to face him in the process.

He took a deep breath and looked down. "I know we ended things badly. I regret that greatly. I admit, I had a lot of issues, insecurity being a great one. I... I was overbearing, jealous and in denial. I wanted to believe that we had a perfect relationship that I wasn't jealous every time you smiled at something Gale said or did. I wanted to marry you and be the one who came home to treat you how you deserved, like royalty. I had so many fantasies of our future that I couldn't see past what was real. To be honest, Delly did like me. After I came back to find out you weren't ever going to come back, I dated her for a year and a half before she eventually moved onto Scotti. It was a sight, seeing them together in my bed after work. I guess I wasn't what she imagined for all those years and she did confess that she had an idea of how we'd be as a couple but it never lived up to what she wanted."

"I'm sorry," Katniss said, a pang of hurt hitting her chest. "Do you still love her?"

"No," he shook his head. "I never loved her. I just used her as a rebound, I guess. There wasn't anything there, I barely even remember having sex with her unless I was drunk."

Katniss blushed. "Oh."

"I forgot you were a prude. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you we slept together-"

"No." She cut him off. "You have needs. So, do I. I dated a couple of guys, nothing ever lasted."

"Gale?"

Katniss winced. "I kissed him when he came to visit once but it felt so weird, uncomfortable. I literally wiped my mouth in disgust after. We haven't really talked since then, it's embarrassing..."

Her phone began to beep with incoming texts and she smiled as she read each one. Most were pictures of Willow's mouth covered in sauce.

"Who... is that?"

Katniss looked up, blushing as she switched her phone off. "My cousin."

"Cousin? Haymitch has a daughter?"

She shook her head, suddenly feeling stupid and guilty. "No, from my dad's side. I got to meet a few Italian relatives."

"Oh. She's cute."

A bright smile lit Katniss' face as she blushed. "She is, isn't she? Her laugh and smile are contagious and she draws such amazing pictures, sometimes I can't believe..." She stopped herself.

"Believe what?" Peeta asked, smiling confusedly.

"We're... related."

"So, you have artistic people on your father's side?"

She nodded slowly. "My father knew how to draw, so did my mother. I guess there's something artistic even in me."

"I better let you get back."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay with me working at your bakery?" She asked.

Peeta shrugged. "We'll barely see each other so you won't be uncomfortable. One day, we'll properly talk things out, not make things even more awkward."

Katniss nodded. "I agree. Thanks for not firing me."

"Why would I? I'm not a vindictive, jealous ex."

"I know but people would talk. All they know is that we were together one day and the next, we weren't..."

Peeta raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's none of their business, right?" He asked with a small smile. "I have to go. It was meant to be a quick stop."

He walked her back to Prim's building and left, mumbling a quiet 'goodbye' as she turned around and headed for the door.

She turned around, saw him get into his car and pause. She kept her gaze on him even when their eyes met before he looked away, started the ignition and drove off.

It was then she realised she hadn't got the key reader.

She buzzed Prim's home button and Prim quickly let her in without bothering to confirm if it was her. She must have been watching from above.

"How was your talk?" Prim asked as soon as Katniss stepped inside.

"Awkward but he's fine with me working at the bakery. We'll barely cross paths."

Prim pouted, sliding a plate in her sister's direction on the dining table.

"That sounds sad. You do know you have to tell him, right? No matter how awkward things may be."

"We will talk properly about how we left things _then_ Willow comes after."

"I hoped sending the photos would work, I saw you online on the app."

Katniss scowled. "How dare you? I had to cover that she was our cousin from Dad's side. Don't do that, Prim. I'll tell him when I'm ready.

Prim sighed, sitting down at the dining table and folding her arms. "I'm sorry."

The elder sister released her own sigh, picking at her food. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. It's been five years and every day Willow's more curious than before. I have to introduce them soon. I just hope he won't be mad at me."

"He'll never be mad at you," Prim replied, placing her hand on Katniss' to make it stop fidgeting.

"The day we last spoke, there was something in his eyes, Prim... A little bit of me was frightened but I continued to jibe at him about Delly. I didn't even let him explain himself."

Prim pursed her lips. "Well, Peeta will forgive you."

"He won't. He wasn't my Peeta any more then, and he isn't my Peeta now. Something's off about him. He's changed. We both have. Has Willow eaten?"

The blonde gave a short nod. "I allowed her to eat in her room. She would be almost done but I think she's up for seconds."

Katniss chuckled lightly and smiled brightly at her sister. "You wanted to tell me something before Peeta came?"

Prim blushed furiously. "Well..."

"Spit it out, Little Duck," Katniss told her lovingly. "What's up?"

"I've spoken to Rory. We think it's time you find a place for you and Willow..."

Katniss' face fell, her fork clattering on the plate. "I-I know that we'd be leaving soon but not this soon. I-I haven't got the money from the sale of our old apartment yet and I've just started my job. Heck, I don't even know my salary!" She rambled.

Prim sighed. "Well, I guess you have five months..."

"I-I should be able to get the money from the sale then. I'll need some cash for a deposit-"

"I'm pregnant." Prim breathed out. "I'm pregnant, Katniss. I'm going to be a mom too."

Katniss blinked slowly, a smile slowly making its presence known on her face as her eyes glistened with tears.

"You're going to be a mom?" She whispered.

Prim nodded, her own tears making their way down her cheeks. "Yeah."

She was met with a tight hug from her big sister but she didn't realise the uncertainty laced in the brunette's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, this chapter was deleted and reposted and it's very much different. I tried something and it didn't work out as expected and so here's the new version of it. Maybe this time you guys will find it decent, especially since it's completely way off from the first version.**

* * *

Early next morning, Katniss realised that she wasn't going to get any sleep after hours of tossing and turning.

There was a lot on her mind.

Peeta. Willow. Prim... The new baby...

Katniss flipped over onto her right side to check her phone where the time of 4:06 AM was brightly showing.

The was only one person she knew was always awake at 4 in the morning.

She had to tell him otherwise everything would end up in even more broken pieces of regret, sorrow and loneliness.

Unlocking her device, she quickly sourced the number which Delly had given her the day she was hired.

[To Peeta Mellark: Hi, this is Katniss. Hope you don't mind but Delly gave me your number, said you changed it years ago. Anyway, I know you are probably up right now and I was hoping to talk face to face today. Preferably as soon as possible.]

She quickly sent off the paragraph before she could stop herself and force herself to sleep again.

If she told him about Willow now, maybe it will soften the blow and he won't hate her. Maybe, they can make things work - she would forever be making it up to him no matter what he wanted from her to make her suffer for-

 _Bleep!_

[From Peeta Mellark: No worries, I was meant to get your number as well but I had other things on my mind. Can you make it to our usual bakery now?]

Katniss' heart fluttered. _Our usual bakery_.

The bakery where they had endless of kisses, endless of cheeky lovemaking which she was sure that they conceived Willow in his father's office desk.

A little smile ghosted her face as she got out of bed, wriggling her fingers over her mobile screen, wondering what to reply.

[To Peeta Mellark: I'll be there in ten.]

She randomly chose a hoodie to put on, glad she was wearing her yoga pants to bed since it was getting colder at nights.

She quickly wrote a note to Prim, telling her that she was borrowing her car in case she got home after the blonde woke up. She also wrote that she needed her to sort Willow out, just in case.

She wouldn't be too long anyway, would she?

Katniss had taken to 'just in case' measures ever since Willow was born. She even had Prim promise that she and Rory would take care of Willow if anything were to happen to her.

It took her seven minutes to get to their regular bakery. She even parked out back where the employees entered from sans Peeta who always opened up from the front.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to wait the remaining three minutes left before getting out and locking the car, making her way into the open-ish bakery.

"Hello?" She called out nervously.

She jumped when Peeta appeared behind her, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry. I was in the restroom. I've been up since two and never had a pee break... Anyway, what's up?" He asked her, leading them into the kitchen where a batch of bread was cooking and he was in the process of making another batch to rise within an hour.

"I..."

Peeta turned around to face her, eyebrows furrowed as his hand gestured for her to take a seat on _that_ table. The same table they broke up on.

"I have something to tell you..." Katniss whispered. "You're going to hate me but I hope that one day..." She drifted off, her heart suddenly sounding loud in her ears.

"Go ahead," he was becoming slightly impatient but he quickly masked it with a comforting smile, deciding to start preparing some pie pastries for later.

"Five years ago..." Katniss started. "We ended things badly on this same table."

Peeta looked up from what he was doing to turn around and glance at the table warily. "Yeah." He whispered.

"What you don't know is that I had to tell you something that day. Not that my former aunt hired me for a job but something more. Something that could make or break us but I was hoping for the former."

She stood up, slowly walking towards him, trying to muster up the strength she needed to confess her sins.

"P-Peeta, I-I-I..."

"What is it? Just say it, Katniss." He snapped.

Katniss looked up at him through her lashes. "I was pregnant."

[Five Years Ago]

 _Katniss planted a fake smile on her face as Effie opened up her arms wide for a hug._

 _"Oh, darling! It's great to see you!" The blonde beamed._

 _She had changed from when Katniss last saw her regularly. Effie's extreme and over the top fashion sense had dwindled somewhat into eccentric, hipster aunt who loved wearing wraps on her head._

 _"It's great to see you too, Aunt Effie."_

 _The eccentric woman giggled, pulling Katniss to walk behind her as she led her through her large mansion._

 _"Oh, my late second husband was a senator. He loved to impress..." She explained, leading Katniss through endless rooms and the brunette was pretty sure they had seen at least five living rooms during their journey._

 _"I'm sure he did..." Katniss replied, trailing off._

 _"Let me take you to the gardens. I remember you love the fresh air!"_

 _Once they finally reached the backyard, they were met with a butler who presented lemonade to them._

 _"Such decent weather considering our season at the moment," Effie smiled. "Have some lemonade, let's sit by the pool and catch up!"_

 _When they were comfortable in deck chairs by the pool, Effie turned to face Katniss with a serious look._

 _"Now, I know you aren't here to help me with my businesses. Why are you really here?"_

 _Katniss sometimes disliked her family because they always were the ones to see straight through her as if she were a glass window._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _Effie sighed, placing her glass down beside her heeled foot. "Was it planned?"_

 _Katniss shook her head. "No, it wasn't. But I can't go back... He has his whole life ahead of him and I can't ruin that for him. Also, I may have said things to him that I regret. You know me, I'm hot-headed and don't know when to shut my mouth before the damage is done. Now, he's gone forever and he'll choose her and not me anymore. I've ruined my life."_

 _Tears began to slip down her cheeks as Effie grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze._

 _"My darling niece, you haven't ruined your life. This may be a blessing in disguise and one day... Peeta will feel nothing but adoration whenever he thinks about you. Because if I remember well, he'd die a thousand times if it meant only one of you could live. You are his every breath and his soul. One day, you'll look back and both wonder how the bad things in life turned out great in the end."_

[Present Day]

Peeta stumbled back into the steel worktop, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as Katniss reached out to steady him but he gently smacked her hand away, making her look away in hurt.

"P-Pregnant?" He breathed out. "You were pregnant?"

Katniss nodded, getting her phone ready. "I was. Six months later, I gave birth to the most beautiful little girl in my world..."

She was about to unlock her phone to show him a picture but he shook his head, holding up a hand to her as he fitted the pieces in his head. Trying to work out the dates of when it could have happened.

"It was that little girl, wasn't it?" He asked, breathing heavily. "The one on your phone?"

"Yeah." She finally turned to him, feeling brave enough to look him in the eye.

Peeta nodded stiffly, heading towards the sink to grab a glass. He then filled it with water and downed it quickly.

"All these years... She-She's mine?"

"Yes," Katniss frowned, her voice suddenly becoming hoarse. It tended to do that lately where he was concerned. It was as if he still took her breath away but not for the nice reasons.

She felt fearful but Katniss Everdeen wasn't one to back down. Not now, not ever. Apart from the time she lied to him about their daughter for all those years.

"Not Gale's?"

Katniss resisted the urge to roll her eyes, crossing her arms as she took a deep breath in and out.

"She is yours. Blue eyes and all. She's a little artist, as I t-told you yesterday. Just like you and every day, she never ceases to amaze me. She's the complete girl version of you."

Peeta looked up at her, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. It was a habit he did whenever he was unsure of how to react during a situation which was rarely ever possible. Katniss couldn't even remember the last time he dug his nails into his palms.

"Don't do that. You'll make yourself bleed," she mumbled.

Rubbing his hands together instead, he sighed. "Why did you keep her from me? Was I not good enough for her? For you?"

"Oh, Peeta... You were good enough for me. You were the perfect guy although you did falter sometimes and you had your faults but I knew you would have been an amazing father to her but-"

"But what?" He cut her off. "You denied me five years of... You knew I wanted so desperately to be a father, Katniss. Especially after the childhood I had. We talked about this so many times and you'd always say that you saw kids in our future yet look at us now."

Katniss felt ashamed, her bravery suddenly dwindling down. "I'm sorry, Peeta... I didn't want to be the one to hold you back - you were so excited about Germany, I couldn't hold you back. Especially with a baby-"

"I would have taken you both with me, heck, I would have _stayed_. It's not like I don't have two older brothers in the same business who could have easily taken my place. I wasn't the guy's only nephew." He took a deep breath in, looking away as tears sprung to his eyes. "Do you know that... the day we broke up was the first day in eight _years_ we'd been apart. Every single day, we were joined at the hip regardless of whether we were romantically involved or not."

"You were the best friend I had always wished for. Kind, understanding... You were so sweet to me..." Katniss admitted.

"Yet, you were willing to take a break. To destroy the bond we had. Just like you took the physical bond we had and kept it a secret."

He left the sink and sat down on their table, shaking his head as he closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Everyday since I came back, I wished that you'd come home to me. But then the days kept coming and going, turning into years then I realised that it was probably what you wanted all along. That eight years of being together, you'd finally got fed up of me and moved on." He smiled bitterly. "I cried. I wished on many shooting stars... Then suddenly, your mother dies and you're back for good. With _my daughter_. The daughter I never knew about..."

Katniss wiped the tear which made its way down her cheek, slipping her phone out again to show him a picture from her gallery.

"Look," she whispered. "Her name's Willow."

Peeta lifted his eyes up to look at the photo more clearly. Clearer than the one he'd seen the day before.

 _She looked just like him. Well, he'll be damned._

"I hated you, you know? Over time, I got over it day by day but at first, I hated you. Not because of anything you probably did but because Gale had returned one day and said that you guys were a thing. That was exactly a year and a half after we broke up. That day, I was having a drink with Delly going on about one thing or another and he comes up to our table, all proud and has the _'decency'_ to tell me that you guys were an item. Since then, I sometimes had nightmares that we were lovemaking then suddenly I was trapped and Gale would be all over you. It gave me shivers every time I saw Gale in town. But after what you told me yesterday, the last bit of hate I had for you went. I'm sorry I never trusted you when it came to him."

Katniss felt terrible. Here her ex-boyfriend was, telling her how he despised her after they broke up horribly only for him to apologise. Only nice guys like him apologised after saying they hated someone to their face.

"I should never have doubted you as well. When it came to Delly, all I saw was red but I had to pretend to like her. Everyone else liked her... I'm also really sorry for keeping our daughter from you. It was never my intention but it got easier to stay away rather than come home because... I was a coward, Peeta. Also, people would talk and I hated when people talked. They already knew me as the crazy lady's daughter. They'd think I had her genes and my child... probably had them too. You know how the people are around here, making things up to satisfy their gossip..."

Peeta crossed his arms, biting his lip as Katniss kept her own gaze on him, wondering what to say next.

"Would you like to meet Willow?"

"How would one even begin to do something like that?"

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know but one thing I know is that she can't wait to meet you."

"Does she know who I am?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I haven't shown her pictures but she knows that you're artistic and she got her skills from you. She can also bake some great cupcakes, we've won quite a few contests in Effie's street block parties."

He had a ghost of a smile on his face before it disappeared and he dug his nails in his palms again. "Uh, okay. Ca-Can you bring her later on? To this bakery? I'll even square things with Delly-"

"Of course!" Katniss said, cringing when she heard her overenthusiasm. "I-I have to go, Prim normally wakes up soon. Even on her days off, she's an early riser..."

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll see... I'll see you later, I guess."

"This is it step one. We'll do this in baby steps."

Katniss returned the smile, finally heading back to her sister's home. She got back in time for Prim waking up with a tired smile.

"Hey, did you go out for a run?"

"Uh, sure," Katniss replied absentmindedly, checking her phone once it beeped.

[From Peeta Mellark: I know this is probably weird but can you send me a picture of her? Of Willow, I mean. Oh, I noticed that was my old hoodie you were wearing. I wondered where that old thing got to.]

The text cut off abruptly on the fact of him wondering about his hoodie and Katniss allowed herself to release the breath she was holding in since the beginning of the text.

She quickly sent him a picture, smiling as she did so.

[To Peeta Mellark: This was taken yesterday on her first day at school. And, this old thing has been my other half in bed for these past five years.]

She never received a text back after but she allowed herself to kill time before she finally introduced her daughter to her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while because I had writer's block as well as other matters going on. But I am back and hopefully, you guys still enjoy this story.**

* * *

"This isn't our stop, Momma!" Came Willow's shocked voice.

Katniss smiled. "I know, my love. We're going to meet a special someone."

As they crossed the road, Katniss noticed that the bakery was shut, a notice suggesting that customers should try the one two blocks down - a ten-minute walk.

"Huh, they are not open, Momma! Everything is closed!" The young child cried out, a frown playing on her lips.

Unsure, Katniss gently nudged her daughter and they started to head down to the open bakery but they were stopped.

"Katniss!"

They turned around causing Peeta's breath to hitch in his throat.

" _Holy shit..._ " He mumbled under his breath.

She really did have his eyes.

"Do you-do you guys want to come in? I-I have cheese buns," he said, confidently.

Katniss gave him a nod, allowing her daughter to walk up to Peeta with a wide smile on her face.

As they entered the bakery, Peeta locking the door again, Katniss took the time to look at the decorations and theme.

"Wow, it's not like Delly's own one."

Peeta chuckled lightly. "She wanted hers to signify family strength and whatever fairytale story that goes up in her head. This one is more based on the rustic features of our small town. Every stool, booth and wall hangings are sourced locally and made by merchants around town. My cousins even provided us with stainless steel for some of our appliances and cutlery."

"I remember," she smiled softly.

"You're Peeta! Everyone at school talks about you and your amazing cookies!" Willow grinned happily. "May I have one?" She asked sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her as she pulled her puppy dog eyes.

Peeta gasped slightly, looking up at Katniss who beamed just as wide as her daughter.

"You're a little charmer, aren't you?" Peeta asked, heading behind the counters to retrieve a whole plate of assorted cookies for her. "Choose any two you want, if that's okay with your mom?" He looked up at the brunette nervously.

"That's fine."

Willow quickly took two cookies, pausing her hand above a third. "I want one for Aunty Prim. Maybe one for Uncle Rooroo too!"

"'Uncle Rooroo'?"

"Rory," Katniss replied. "That's the best she's willing to do."

Peeta smiled, kneeling down to eye-level with Willow. "Do you know who I am?"

Willow nodded. "You're Peeta!"

He chuckled. "Yes, I am but do you know who I am to you?" He asked, his nerves suddenly picking up again.

Willow frowned, confusion taking over the little girl's face as she munched on a cookie slowly, trying to place Peeta to where she knew him from.

"Are you Mommy's friend, Peeta?" She finally deduced.

"I-I am," Peeta said, watching Katniss' face fall. "I used to be."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We grew apart. It happens when people do not see each other in a really long time, Willow." He sighed. "But you told me that that's what I am to your mother. Who am I to _you_?"

Willow turned around to her mother, asking permission with her eyes to say what she needed to say.

Katniss simply gave her an assuring nod.

Turning to face the blonde again, the child slipped her cookies into her pockets and smiled at Peeta.

"Most of my new friends have mommas and papas. I never had a papa but Momma told me all about him. Is he...? Is he you?" She asked with such confidence, he almost forgot that she was five.

 _How could she be this smart? Surely there weren't such smart children in the world? His nieces and nephews weren't this smart?_

Peeta felt his world brightening as Willow's nervous eyes reached his.

"Did I say something bad?" Tears began to prickle the corner of her eyes.

Peeta quickly shook his head. "God, no! You didn't. You're... You're spot on, Willow. Yes, I'm your dad."

"Why did you not see me when I was little if you are my daddy?" Willow asked, innocence laced with her fluent words.

Katniss felt a pang of guilt rush over her and she stumbled, needing to sit down. Once she did, she noticed Peeta's almost steely gaze on her.

She knew he was mad and upset. She knew he would have been there for everything from appointments to late night nappy changes.

"You see, I..." Peeta didn't know what to say.

He didn't want to look bad or as if he never wanted her but he couldn't put Katniss in it either. Willow would grow up resenting the both of them.

"I wasn't exactly ready to be a daddy to you, Willow." He tried. "I didn't want to hurt your momma so I stayed away but now, I'm ready if you'd let me?"

Willow sniffled, shrugging. "I dunno..."

"Hey, your mom loves cheese buns, do you?"

Willow looked up, a twinkle playing in her eyes. "Maybe..." She drawled out.

"I've got two in the back right now, straight from the oven."

"That's when they're the best!" Willow gasped, eyes wide at her mother.

Peeta smiled. "That's right! Shall I get one for you and the other for your mom?"

Willow nodded eagerly and just as quick as she accepted, Peeta got the buns, placing them on the table before Katniss, allowing Willow to slip into the booth beside her mother.

"I hope you enjoy," said Peeta.

"We always do..." Katniss replied quietly as she nibbled on her own one.

As they ate, Willow sneaking the occasional cookie into her pocket and proclaiming it was for Aunt Popo (or Posy), Grandma Hazy (Hazelle) and Grunkle Haymitch, Peeta took the time to study his newfound daughter, the slight resentment for Katniss rising.

"How could you?" He found himself asking when Willow was finally in the booth behind theirs, colouring some table games the bakery provided for the little ones. "I've spent hours awake, thinking 'how could she do this to me'? She's so precious and you kept her away from me..."

Katniss' eyes watered. "I'm so sorry, Peeta. As I said, it got easier to keep it away from you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Is this because... is this because of that day?"

Katniss gasped.

[Ten Years Ago]

 _Katniss twirled her pen through her fingers, her knee anxiously shaking up and down as she waited for the damn bell to ring._

 _"Please," she muttered under her breath._

 _She cast her eyes to the empty seat beside her by the window which was now closed._

 _"Come on..." she continued to herself. "Ring, you stupid bell!"_

 _Finally, the bell signifying the end of school for the day rang out throughout the school and Katniss quickly packed her school things and bag, rushing out before Annie could stop her._

 _She'd text her later._

 _Getting to her family's car as Haymitch had kindly borrowed his vehicle since he was away on business for two weeks, Katniss sped through the streets over their small town, getting to where the houses became more spaced out from each other, bleeding wealth as she passed them._

 _Finally, she reached her destination and rushed out of the car, locking it with the fob before ringing the doorbell._

 _"Peeta? Open up!" She cried out._

 _Having no reply, she stretched her neck, side to side, and eyed the tall tree which led to her boyfriend's room where he had the window wide opened as per usual._

 _She climbed the tree with ease and slipped into his room, staring at the figure laying down in the bed._

 _"Peeta..." She breathed out, heading towards his bed._

 _"Stay away."_

 _She was shocked at the sharp tone of his voice but she ignored his warning and went around the bed to take a good look at him._

 _"Oh, fuck!" She said, slamming her hand down on the nightstand. "That-that bitch!" She cried out, tears stinging her eyes._

 _Katniss carefully brushed her fingers lightly over the purple swellings and colouration all over his normally pristine and porcelain features._

 _"You need to see someone, your eye socket could be broken."_

 _He shook his head. "I deserved it. I told her that I hated her. Sometimes... I want to die, Kat. Who lives like this? With someone like her for a mother, who can live like this?" His voice broke._

 _Katniss refused to let her tears fall. She had to be strong._

 _Standing up, she pulled him up from his bed with all of her strength and led him to the bathroom._

 _"You need to call the police, anyone. You can't keep taking her bullshit anymore, Peeta. I'm afraid that one day, I'd need you and I'd come and find you dead."_

 _Peeta frowned. "I won't die."_

 _Katniss gave him a look. "You must have a concussion if you think this is alright with you."_

 _He broke away from her, taking a glance at the mirror before him, his hands whitening as he gripped the sink tightly._

 _He saw red._

 _"You need to get your father to leave her. This... this isn't living, Peeta."_

 _"What do you know?" He asked softly._

 _She shrugged. "Nothing but seeing my handsome boyfriend beaten like this hurts me. You have a beautiful soul and she's destroying that-"_

 _"Can you go? I can handle the rest myself."_

 _"I'm staying and when that bitch comes back, I will give her a piece of my mind. Pack a bag, you're coming to mine." She crossed her arms in defiance._

 _Peeta sighed. "Just go. I won't ask you again. Some things are meant to be kept between me and my family..."_

 _"Aren't I your family, Peeta?" Katniss asked. "You're the one who wants to get married in the next couple of years or so and for your information, whenever you ask, I'll say 'yes' so that does make me part of your family."_

 _She reached out to place a hand on his back but she hesitated, biting her lip as he began to sort his face out himself._

 _"Please, let me stay..." She whispered._

 _The door slammed downstairs and they both widened their eyes._

 _"Peeta!" They heard his mother call._

 _"Shit, you need to go!"_

 _Katniss shook her head. "No! I'm going to yell at her and take you home with me."_

 _She began to gently coerce him back to his room just as footsteps sounded on the stairs._

 _"Katniss, let go! She'll not care!" Peeta begged._

 _Katniss refused to back down. "Hurry up, Peeta!"_

 _"Katniss, I_ mean _it!"_

 _The footsteps became louder and closer and she quickly dragged him toward his room but he stopped, using all of his strength to stop her._

 _She was taken back, her body violently bumping into his chest before she turned around with confusion and desperation written in her eyes._

 _"Peeta, she will hurt you again and again and you'll keep taking it until she breaks you..." She whispered._

 _"Peeta! There you are!" His mother said sweetly._

 _Katniss glared at her and the older woman glared back, almost daring the teenager as Peeta kept his eyes solely on Katniss._

 _"People like you should never be a parent!" Katniss hissed. "Do you see what you've done to him?"_

 _"I think you should leave, Seam brat," his mother snarkily replied, placing a tight grip on his shoulder._

 _Katniss pursed her lips angrily, shaking her head and pulled her boyfriend closer to her. "You are a pathetic excuse for a mother_ and _a woman-"_

 _A slap stopped her and she looked up to see his mother smiling proudly as Peeta gasped at what he'd just done._

 _He stared at his hand and Katniss held her own to her reddening cheek._

 _Silently, she let go and passed them, heading downstairs and out the door to her car._

 _"Oh, my God," she breathed out. "Oh, my fucking God..."_

[Present Day]

"I apologised," he mumbled.

"What about the next time and the next after that? Why did it take two years to not show signs of becoming like her? Why did I hear from Delly that she owns her own bakery after all she's done?" She asked. "I didn't care, I understood you then and even now but you needed help which I couldn't give to you."

Peeta swallowed deeply. "Is that why you kept her from me?"

"No, Peeta. Well, that was part of it but we got through that. You know how stubborn and strong-willed I am, I wasn't going to let that scare me off..."

"But it did eventually, right? Because the year you left, it happened again."

Katniss sighed. "I didn't ask for a break because of that. I asked because I thought the distance would genuinely do us good. It did Finnick and Annie great when he returned back to England for college and when he came back, she told me it was like falling in love all over again. I..." She took his hand gingerly. "I wanted that for us too.

Peeta faltered, withdrawing his hand back before drawing it down his face.

"You mean you wanted a while when I wouldn't hurt you. That distance would do _me_ good." He let a few tears fall. "I'm sorry, Katniss..."

Katniss was about to reply but their daughter rushed to their booth, showing off her drawings proudly.

"I drew Peeta, Momma! Look, we're in front of our _new_ home!"

Peeta sniffled, wiping his tears as he put on a bright smile on. "That's so beautiful! You really are a wonderful artist as your mother said."

"Thank you," the child replied shyly.

He turned back to Katniss and something told her that they weren't quite finished with their talk.

And she was ready to face it on.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Katniss was intrigued to find a bouquet of flowers waiting on the dining table.

"Rory's treating his baby mama well," she joked as her sister entered in her work uniform, struggling to put her hair up.

"No, those aren't for me!" Prim smiled. "Take a look at the note."

Katniss frowned, taking the note from the flowers to read it. " _Thank you for allowing me to meet Willow. I know it's a lot to ask but dinner at 8?_ "

"Haymitch is picking her up, she can stay at his if you want to go..." Prim suggested, grabbing her handbag and coat.

"Yeah, I'll go. We need to talk thoroughly about everything but him meeting her went very smoothly. She still has questions which I'm hoping that we'll answer them together." Katniss smiled.

"Right," Prim said, kissing her sister's cheek. "I'm off. Have a wonderful day, I've already kissed Willow on the head and she gripped my nose tightly to stop me from going," she chuckled. "That girl of yours is yours alright."

Once her sister left, Katniss got her day started, taking the time to prepare pancakes for Willow as well as organise her school clothes for the rest of the week just in case. She knew she'd have to pack a bag to give to Haymitch for Willow so she did just that as the pancakes cooked.

The day went by like a blur for Katniss and she soon found herself standing outside the Mellark house, the same one she tried getting him out of all those years.

"Come in," he said, opening the door wider for her to pass through. "I made shepherd's pie."

"My favourite," she replied.

They soon sat in front of each other at the dining table, picking at their food in front of them.

"She has a lot of questions right?" He asked her.

Katniss nodded. "She does. It should be somewhat easier to answer them now."

"Katniss-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say. The last time you so-called hit me was by accident, Peeta. I don't know how much you actually remember about that day but it was an _accident_. I have a video to prove it."

[Six Years Ago]

 _Katniss killed the engine of her car, getting out to look for where Finnick said he and Peeta would be._

 _She also noticed Annie marching up to the guys from the other side, pissed off._

 _"You guys are terrible drinkers! Why didn't you ask Boggs to at least look out for you?" She groaned, making Katniss laugh._

 _Finnick struggled to hold a wasted Peeta up. "It wasn't my fault!" He slurred. "Mr Baker here can't hold his drinks. He pretty much lasted after two Jagerbombs!"_

 _Both girls gagged, making him grin._

 _"You're disgusting," Annie said._

 _"That's why you love me..." Finnick replied with a smirk. "Come on, Kitty... I'll help you get Peeta to-to your car!"_

 _Annie rolled her eyes, offering to help as she held her own boyfriend up, Katniss on the other side to help Finnick hold Peeta up so he could walk._

 _That was when she cringed when he began to sing love ballads._

 _"I love Michael Bublé as much as the next person, my love but you're slaughtering his music!" Katniss giggled._

 _Peeta kissed her cheek drunkenly. "I sound better drunk, don't I?"_

 _"You couldn't sing sober and you certainly can't sing drunk," muttered Annie._

 _They finally got to Katniss' car, placing Peeta up against the passenger door._

 _This was the moment Katniss grabbed her phone out to film her boyfriend's embarrassing antics._

 _"You said you wanted proof to see what type of drunk you were, you're definitely not the singer one!" She said, filming Peeta continuing to sing more love ballads._

 _"...Jussss haven't metttt youuuuuu yettttttt!" He finished proudly._

 _Annie raised her hands up as Finnick slumped against the back door. "I beg you, stop singing!"_

 _"Whyyy? He's an amazing singer, my beautiful Annie!" Finnick laughed. "Live and listen a little." He shushed her._

 _Swatting his hands away, she apologetically glanced at Katniss._

 _"Good luck with him singing a thousand verses of love." She smiled._

 _"You too with Mr Charmer there!"_

 _Soon, the couples were in their respective vehicles, heading home. Katniss knew he couldn't go back to his place, she'd have to take him to hers._

 _Prim was staying with the Hawthornes and her mother was still away indefinitely, she would be safe to take him home with her without anyone saying anything._

 _Dragging him up to her bedroom, she tried to help him take his shoes off but Peeta immediately leapt into another love song._

 _Deciding it was no use and to rather let himself exhaust himself out, she placed her phone down on record to film every single funny moment her boyfriend did._

 _He even bent down on one knee and took her hand._

 _"Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you!" He grinned. "I love Bruno Mars..."_

 _"Marry him, then," Katniss joked, pulling him up. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I need to get you an Advil and some water."_

 _Peeta complied, sitting down to allow Katniss to take his shoes off._

 _When she got them off, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, taking his drunken state in._

 _It almost made her laugh at the sight of him falling asleep sitting up._

 _But then he shot up like a light, swinging his arms to opposite sides, beginning another love song._

 _What he didn't realise was that he hit her by accident on the eye._

 _"Shit!" She said, startled._

 _He didn't hear her and continued to sing another Bruno Mars song._

 _Katniss could already feel the surrounding area begin to swell up._

 _"Oh, Peeta..." She mumbled._

 _The next morning, she woke up quickly and began to put concealer on, taking the time to do her makeup._

 _She felt arms around her waist and she leaned back automatically._

 _"Did you sleep well?" She chuckled softly._

 _Peeta gave her a groan, shaking his head against his shoulder. "I had a dream about marrying Bruno Mars..."_

 _"Are you sure it wasn't Michael Bublé?" She asked._

 _Peeta frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'll tell you one day," she grinned._

 _"Thanks for the Advil and water. Sorry for getting too drunk, Finnick's a bad influence and he plays devil's advocate a lot then relinquishes any blame once he's caught out."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, Annie's got your back there. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."_

 _He kissed her shoulder. "What's with the full get up? You look amazing without anything always."_

 _She shrugged. "Annie wants to have a girls' day out since your antics with Finnick pissed her off last night. A little revenge but there won't be any strippers, can't say Johanna would promise otherwise."_

 _"You'll be gone for the whole day?"_

 _"Yep. Is that a problem?" She asked._

 _He shook his head. "I can invite the guys over for some Fortnite and Call of Duty rounds."_

 _"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "You men and your games..."_

 _She knew it was inevitable. When he came over later that night, her makeup since washed off, he saw it and gasped._

 _"What happened? Did you get into a bar fight?" He joked, knowing full well that their friend, Johanna, would purposely start things with other people._

 _"No..." Katniss sighed. "Can I just say, I know it was an accident and you-"_

 _"Did I do that?" Peeta asked, his eyes wide. "Shit, Katniss! When?"_

 _"Last night... But you were drunk-"_

 _He frowned. "That... that is no excuse, I_ promised _you. I have to go..."_

 _Peeta left, leaving her standing there, hurt but she understood. She just wished she showed him the video before he left._

 _The video went forgotten the months after that._

[Present Day]

"See?" Katniss laughed. "You never gave me the chance to talk about it since you always wanted to forget about it. I never left you because of this. I was genuinely happy for you to go to Germany... I just thought that when you went there, you'd meet someone and forget about me."

Peeta's eyes widened. "Is that why we ended? Because you were worried about me meeting another girl?"

Katniss nodded. "Especially since I was pregnant. You'd find out, wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me then leave me for a beautiful German girl. You would be gone for a _year_ and miss Willow's birth. You ended up missing it anyway no thanks to me..." She berated herself. "You were so excited, our past had nothing to do with my decision to split up. I wanted you to live your life to the fullest."

"Katniss..."

"You always were the one to reconstruct your life according to me. You rarely had a chance to live your life for yourself even when you first hit me, I wanted to be selfish and have you to myself. If I could back then, I would have run away from home with you. I know it was your mother's manipulation, her words in your ear and head that made you hurt me those times but I was adamant to get you away from all that hate and back into all the love I had to offer because I needed you."

"Kat..." His gaze softened.

"I had selfish reasons for you doing everything for me. You were the only one who understood me, Peeta. Who wanted me for who I was. Who didn't call me the crazy lady's daughter whenever I passed by... When you said you wanted to go to Germany, I had to let you go regardless of Willow. I couldn't hold you down like that."

"You weren't selfish..."

Katniss scoffed. "I don't know if you remember otherwise but I was, Peeta. I was."

"What do we do now?" Peeta asked her.

"We start becoming friends again and we get you acquainted with _our_ daughter."

Peeta nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Delly frowned at the text on her phone. "Peeta's coming to check this bakery..."

"Is that unusual?" Katniss asked, wiping down a table after a customer left.

"As I told you, Peeta _never_ comes to this one, this is my domain. He only came once and that was to cut the ribbon and open the store up for business. He says it's a routine check and that I'll be needed at his while he does his inspections."

Katniss walked back behind the counter, looking over Delly's shoulder where clear as day, Peeta's urgent text showed.

"Is this okay for you? I know you guys are not on the best terms at the moment-"

"It's fine," said Katniss, waving it off. "I'll be fine. We've been talking and he visited me."

Delly beamed. "Does this mean a reunion's on the horizon?"

"Uh," blushed Katniss. "Not quite yet. Go, I'll handle the fort before he comes."

The blonde grinned, grabbing her things from the office before leaving via the back door.

In the twenty minutes that it took Peeta to get there, Katniss had served a further eight groups of customers and helped the bakery's college employee decorate some fairy cakes for the rush hour when her daughter's school would let the children out.

She blew a sigh of relief when she remembered that Hazelle was picking Willow up today and dropping the child off at Haymitch's allowing Katniss to work a double shift in order to pay for a deposit for an apartment.

"Doing good!" She heard behind her.

Peeta was inspecting the freshly made cakes as Katniss finished ringing up a customer.

"Can't take all the credit, Delly did some before she went _and_ Janice added that spectacular flair of glitter."

Janice blushed, disappearing out back to start a new batch of loaves and other savoury treats.

"Why did you really come here?" Katniss asked once the bakery was somewhat empty, give or take the elderly couple enjoying teas and muffins.

"I needed to check the books. I've checked my brothers' bakeries and this was next on the list. We're filming here for my show."

She frowned. "Why here?"

"The family aspect of it all," he said, gesturing to the large portrait. "It was the fifth bakery we opened which actually represents our family for once. The good parts of it. That and I'd rather not use my mother's..." He muttered the end bit darkly. "Also, we can film at a time when the kids break off from school and their little eyes brighten at the sight of our goods. We're giving out free cakes and cookies to every child and parent who allow themselves to be shown on TV."

Katniss smiled. "I'd love to bring Willow."

"She can have anything for free at any time," chuckled Peeta.

"Yeah but no one else really knows about her except you, my family, the Hawthornes... and Annie."

Peeta was surprised. "Not even Finnick?"

"I begged Annie not to tell him. He was _your_ best friend." She sighed. "Anyway, we better switch with Janice, I've got my rota to do deliveries."

Peeta nodded, deciding not to press the matter any further. He had to speak with Annie sometime in the near future even though they barely saw each other since Katniss left.

He followed her into the kitchen where Janice slipped past him, immediately beginning to serve the long queue of customers that appeared out of nowhere.

"She works hard," he noted.

"She does. Madge was against her for some reason."

"Not her, me. I wasn't sure that hiring college students would do any good but I guess she needs the money, that and she is very hard working. Thanks for training her."

Katniss blushed. "It wasn't me."

"I can tell your skills from a mile away. Delly told me. You've improved your baking skills." He grinned.

"Having _your_ daughter had something to do with that. Every weekend was filled with fresh baking. God, she's yours alright." Katniss chuckled.

They got working side by side, Peeta going through the books and Katniss mixing different colours of icing.

"So," she started, her voice kept low. "Did you sought out any professional help?"

"Yes. I-I did," he replied, surprised at the question.

"When?" She asked.

Peeta sighed. "When I came back from Germany and realised you weren't coming back. It was shortly after my parents divorced for good."

Katniss nodded. "What was that like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," he smiled softly. "Eye-opening. My mother had a lot to do with it. She even confessed to drugging me once during family therapy. I think that was the second time I hit you because I had hallucinations that you were out to kill me. My therapist and brothers asked if I wanted to press charges but it was a long time ago and there wouldn't be any evidence, just a matter of 'he said, she said'."

She gasped, placing a hand on his forearm. "I knew that you staying with her would ruin you..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. That's why I was never mad at you for anything but I guess I should confess that I wanted to keep her away from you since your mother was still in your life, playing a prominent and vindictive role."

Peeta paused. "I don't blame you. I allowed myself to be manipulated by her, I wasn't myself whenever she was concerned. I just wish I could turn back time-"

"This is years of abuse that we're talking about. You were _four_ when she started hurting you. Younger than Willow is now. I don't know what I'd do if anyone laid a hand on her."

"Were you ever going to come back? If your mother hadn't died?"

Katniss blinked slowly. "I don't know. Maybe, since Prim's still here. She's expecting, you know? I guess I would have come back for her and the baby."

Peeta replied with a nod before sending her a small smile and heading into the office to return the books.

Katniss thought about it, she doubts she'd ever come back to their little town. Even Prim admitted that she'd been looking for jobs around where Katniss used to live with Willow as they had better pay due to being private practices.

The women would have their beloved Aunt Effie supporting and hosting them in her million dollar mansion, no care in the world.

"I'm off. Delly would be back soon."

"That quick?" Katniss frowned. "The way she spoke about your visit made it seem like it would take until the school day ends."

Peeta nodded. "Yes but I've got some camera crews heading over to my place to talk final details out. You'll be fine for an hour until Delly comes back from my bakery, right?"

Katniss smiled. "Of course. Hey," she called out just as he was about to leave through the back door. "Are we cool?"

"I'd like to think so. We've both got a lot of growing up to do."

"Yeah, we do."

[Nine Years Ago]

 _It was the best course that Katniss could do. She could really put her work out there in the future if she chose Panem University._

 _But Peeta's heart was on Panem Arts University for the Gifted. It was far from her university choice, just three hours and a half's drive but she wanted to have her boyfriend waking up beside her every morning in this new chapter in her life._

 _"Peeta..." She drawled one night they laid in her bed._

 _It was all innocent, they rather save themselves until marriage or until they were sure that it was what they both wanted._

 _"Katniss..." Peeta replied in kind, a smile playing on his lips as he rubbed circles on her arm._

 _He knew their relationship was strained at the moment, especially with choosing the perfect course and university for the best chance they could get in life. If he couldn't get into Art school, he'd have to settle for a business course so he'd start up a bakery to help his family out._

 _"I'm really thinking of going to Panem University..."_

 _"What's wrong with the Horticulture course at the Panem Central University? I don't remember PU doing Horticulture," he frowned._

 _Katniss shrugged. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to do Horticulture. I want to do interior designing. Even landscaping gardens, and outdoor areas. That's where the money's at according to my aunt."_

 _"Isn't landscaping gardens, Horticulture?" Peeta smirked._

 _She chuckled. "It is but interior designing's more. I can design flowery patterns for living rooms and source out amazing pieces of furniture-"_

 _"You seem excited about this. But PU's far from PAUG." Peeta frowned._

 _"I know, that's why I'm hoping you'd take up Business at PU instead."_

 _Peeta sat up. "But I've got a scholarship for PAUG. I can really go places with my art, Katniss."_

 _"Or-or Culinary..." She suggested. "You can run your own bakery with both skills either way. Come on, be realistic. How many people really succeed from doing Art?"_

 _Peeta's eyes dulled and he planted on a small smile. "You're right. Just like my brothers said. Art can always be a hobby, right?" He asked disheartened._

 _Katniss grinned. "Right! And we'd get an apartment together, properly sleep side by side..."_

 _He nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "We can stay up as long as we want watching Netflix!" He said, hoping it would make him feel better._

 _"We already do that!" She laughed. "I can't believe you're going to be there with me! Finnick's going back home to England so Annie's also choosing PU for Biology."_

 _"We can probably ask her if she'd move into an apartment with us-"_

 _"Yes! Also, we have to ask Johanna otherwise she'd kill us..."_

 _As Katniss droned on about what they do, Peeta found himself becoming more and more disheartened._

 _His life had always revolved around the bakery - university was finally a chance to break the mould of generations of bakers and become a painter but looking at his girlfriend and how her eyes lit up, he couldn't deny that he wanted to be by her side as she succeeded in her dream._

 _Maybe the bakery would open a lifetime of chances and options for him._

[Present Day]

"I'm back" Delly sang out. "And I've brought a friend!"

Katniss turned around, wiping her hand on a dishcloth as her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend for God knew how long, a glowing bump on show and smile on her face.

"Annie..." she breathed out, eyes watering.

Annie immediately bought her friend into a hug, running her hand through Katniss' raven locks.

"Hey, stranger!" She giggled.

As they hugged, Katniss took the time to chastise herself for why they hadn't seen each other in years other than Skype.

"Oh, Annie! I've lots to tell you but first, congratulations!" Katniss grinned once they finally parted.

"I'll see Annie to a seat and you bring over some decaf tea and cookies for us. I've got Janice working, don't worry." Delly winked, leading Annie away.

As she prepared their small meal, Katniss beamed at the thought of getting to know her ginger-haired friend again.

She suddenly didn't feel so against the world anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss jogged, the music pumping loudly into her ears as her heartbeat increased and increased with each step she took.

Saturday had come too quickly for her and she found herself blindsided with all the reminiscing and schedule planning she was doing.

She had a brunch date with Peeta at half twelve, dinner at the Odairs at six in the evening and she needed to drop Willow off at a new friend's sleepover party at eight.

She passed a graveyard and began to slow down, slipping her headphones off as she did so.

Heading in, she made her way through the endless rows of gravesites before she finally got to the part which meant a lot to her.

"Hey, Dad, Mom..." She mumbled, crossing her arms and gripping the earphone tightly.

Katniss wasn't met with a reply but she didn't mind, she like the quiet and the soft birdsong coming from the trees.

She swore she could hear one of those pesky jabberjays saying 'I love you' over and over again. Those birds loved being around the dead lately.

"Uh, Willow's fine. I've introduced her to Peeta... They get along. Yesterday, the film crew came over to film something for his show and Willow was the first child to get a free treat. His eyes lit up when she took it with a big smile..."

She shivered, but she continued her mild rant, telling them of the week she had. When she was finished, she finally returned to her jog but headed the other way to go back home.

That was enough for the day.

...

Katniss quickly fixed her hair as she headed up to the front door, cursing the wind for blocking her view. She should have plaited it when she had the chance to.

The door opened as soon as she got there and she was taken back, placing a hand on her heart.

"Oh!"

"Sorry. I saw you from the kitchen window. Come in," said Peeta, stepping aside to let her through.

"Thank you," she replied, taking her coat off.

As she rounded the corner to enter the living room, she halted. A woman was sat on the sofa, a frown playing on her lips as she crossed her legs in impatience.

"Who's that?" Katniss whispered behind her to Peeta.

"My cousin. I'm sorry, she came unexpectedly from Germany. I was planning to call my brother to pick her up but-"

"It's fine," Katniss said, placing a hand on his arm to hush him. "Perhaps I can introduce myself?"

Peeta shook his head. "I don't think so. She's here on business and she looks like she isn't in the mood for any small talk. I was making teas before you came, you could finish those while I call Rye?"

"Of course."

Katniss hung her coat up and left to go to the kitchen as Peeta went the other way to go to his office.

She was curious about the blonde in the living room. Her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes matched Peeta's family alright.

When she was done, she eyed the meal which she and Peeta were meant to have for their brunch.

Lamb stew with buns.

Her favourite. He remembered.

Smiling to herself, she collected a tray and placed all three mugs on top of it and headed to the living room, giving the blonde a mug in the process silently.

"Everdeen."

Katniss' head snapped up to reach the blonde's curious gaze. "So-sorry?"

"Should be, breaking my cousin's heart like that," a strong accent replied. "I recognise you from photos on his phone. Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" Katniss retorted.

The blonde smirked. " _Family_ business."

"I _am_ family."

"In what sense?" The blonde asked, feigning perplexion as she looked around. "Are _your_ photos on the walls? Are you in a relationship with him?"

Katniss resisted the urge to slap some kindness into the blonde so she simply gave her a smile instead.

"How is your tea?"

"Not strong enough. Tastes horrible. Bland. Like you."

Before Katniss could add her own snarky reply, Peeta entered the room, phone in hand.

"Branna, Rye will be here in five minutes and he'll sort out your issues."

Branna planted a smile on. "Thank you, dear cousin. Tell me, what is your connection to _her_?" She pointed at Katniss. "I thought you weren't together."

"We aren't," he agreed. "But we _are_ family."

Branna's eyebrows raised. "In what way?"

"In the way that she is the mother of my child, Branna."

"M-Mother? Child? Since when?" Branna asked in shock.

Peeta's eyes widened. "Uh... I haven't really told anyone..." He glanced at Katniss apologetically, making the brunette frown.

"Not even your father? Rye, Scotti?" Branna asked.

"No one," Peeta affirmed.

"Why?" Katniss asked. "I-I thought-"

Peeta sighed. "I wanted to get to know her better first before I could even consider telling my dad and brothers. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. I'd expect that you'd tell someone. Even Finnick," she said lightly.

The doorbell went off and Branna quickly left, shaking her head in shock as she passed Peeta.

When the door closed, Peeta sat beside Katniss nervously.

"That wasn't the only reason..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

Peeta sighed. "I have doubts, Katniss..." He said honestly. "I don't fully believe that... she's mine?" He winced.

Katniss froze. "E-Except from the brown hair which is from my side, her eyes and nose are all you."

"She could easily have got those from your side, your mom and sister have those blue eyes..."

"I... I don't understand. Why do you think this?" It felt as if she was being suffocated, the air lessening around her.

"How far along were you when we parted ways? You weren't showing much."

Katniss pursed her lips, trying to remember. "About three months. Maybe two and a half."

"Huh," Peeta mumbled. "I guess she is mine."

"What doubts were you having exactly?" Katniss firmly asked.

"That she was Gale's..."

"That's impossible and you know that-"

"I do now but you can't deny that the time you supposedly kissed Gale for the first time was exactly that..."

Katniss frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Christmas before you left."

[Five Years Ago]

 _"I can't wait until we're inside and warm!" Katniss shivered, holding tightly onto Peeta who laughed._

 _"I told you to bring your coat."_

 _Katniss pouted. "I thought we'd drive there and rush in. I never knew their cabin would be_ ten _minutes away from the car park."_

 _Taking his coat off and slipping her into it, he kissed her head. "Now, you're warm and I'm cold. You can complain to Finnick and Annie when we get inside."_

 _When they got in, the party was already in full swing, Finnick heading over with a beer in his hand._

 _"Hey, Kitty-Kat! Peeta-Bread! Grab yourselves some drinks and join Annie, Jo-Jo, Thresh and me at a little game of Truth or Dare..." His grin was mischievous, a sparkle in his eye._

 _Katniss could tell why Peeta chose the guy as his best friend, they were polar opposites but the guy was one of the happiest people on Earth, who wouldn't want to be friends with him?_

 _"Remind me why you're still friends?" Katniss joked._

 _"Ignore her my man-crush. Just give her a strawberry daiquiri and she'll be my friend in no time!" Finnick laughed._

 _"Urgh, you're welcome to each other." Katniss smiled. "I need to go to the toilet - I remember the way before you both start one of your annoying ballads. I can't get over the last time I ate bad shrimp and you kept going on and on whilst I was on the toilet."_

 _Finnick smirked. "Can't deny man-crush and I know how to sing. Peeta, my boy! Start singing 'Just The Way You Are'!"_

 _Peeta and Katniss faltered, the former changing the subject._

 _"I'll get those drinks first."_

 _"And I need the toilet!"_

 _They headed in separate ways, leaving Finnick baffled before heading back to his girlfriend._

 _"There you are!"_

 _Katniss jumped when she exited the bathroom, coming face to face with Johanna._

 _"Jo, you scared me!"_

 _Johanna thrust a shot into Katniss' hand. "Take this with me. I need Dutch courage if I'm taking Gloss to bed tonight."_

 _Katniss cringed, taking the shot anyway. "I thought you didn't like the meatheads?"_

 _"He's good in bed, Kat. Can't deny that."_

 _"Give me another one, I need to forget you ever said that!" Katniss laughed._

 _Johanna complied, retrieving a bottle of vodka from her bag and refilling their glasses._

 _"To gettin' laid and gettin' paid! I got that manager job at Burger Junction." Johanna beamed._

 _They both drank to the toast._

 _"You're so much better than that! Get your Law degree, Jo!"_

 _"I will but I need to pay my way for the tuition fees. Law school isn't free, my love."_

 _"Fair enough. Let's have another one."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"To always being friends..." Katniss said with a smile._

 _Again, the glasses were refilled and taken down the hatch._

 _"I've got to find Peeta now!" Katniss said. "Maybe I'll get lucky myself tonight," she winked._

 _Johanna let out a shrill giggle. "Good luck, you dumb piece of shit."_

 _"And you, you vindictive bitch." Katniss grinned in kind._

 _She stumbled back down the hall, noticing Gloss passing by with a curt nod._

 _Someone's bedroom was going to get busy tonight._

 _Dazed, Katniss bumped into something._

 _"Sorry..." She said._

 _"No worries, Catnip."_

 _Katniss looked up, eyes widening when she saw Gale there._

 _"What the hell? You weren't invited!"_

 _"No, but Thom was and he brought me along. How's it going, Catnip?" Gale asked._

 _Katniss shrugged. "Okay. I have to go now." She made a move to leave but he stopped her, gently coaxing her against the wall._

 _"We haven't spoken in a while, Katniss."_

 _"I know but we can catch up another time-"_

 _She was cut off by Gale's lips gently pressing against hers, her eyes wide in shock._

 _It felt like forever when she pushed him off, wiping her lips in disgust._

 _"Urgh! Get away from me, Gale. Sometimes, I wonder if we're really friends the way you act towards me!" She cried out. "You know I love Peeta, you jerk."_

 _"I know he doesn't treat you well," Gale said, gripping onto her arm gently. "I've seen the bruises."_

 _Katniss frowned. "You've seen nothing that would ever connect Peeta to hurting me. Those bruises you see are from the wrestling place he goes to. I finally gave it a try."_

 _"You, wrestling? That's BS and you know that."_

 _"I also take self-defence classes so let go of me."_

 _Finally getting free from his clutches, she rushed downstairs and back to Peeta who was waiting with their friends sans Johanna._

 _"You took long," Peeta said, swallowing deeply. "Are you okay?"_

 _Pressing her lips on his, she nodded. "I am now."_

 _"Get a room!" Thresh yelled._

 _"Nah, leave them. Let the love spread around!" Finnick laughed, kissing Annie._

 _But a pang of hurt struck through Peeta sadly._

[Present Day]

"If you stayed around longer, you would have seen the whole thing. Johanna saw it, she told me. Said she decided against sleeping with Gloss and found Gale pestering me." Katniss sighed.

Peeta nodded. "I'm sorry for doubting you then and now... I know she's mine, she looks like me but sometimes... I'm taken back to when the days were horrible in our relationship."

"We need to focus on the good and learn from the bad," Katniss suggested.

The doorbell rang and Peeta got up to answer it.

"Where is she?!"

Katniss jumped, getting up from her seat before she was met with a tight hug.

"You bitch! You fucking dumb piece of shit! Why didn't you visit me once you came back home? I learnt from Annie you'd returned!"

Katniss' eyes widened before she broke out into a smile. "Hello, you vindictive bitch, you."

"Hey, Brainless," Johanna said with a smirk. "Miss me, did ya?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry. Things are going to be a little delayed for a while to come. I've started university, you see and now that's complicated my schedules for updating any story of mine. That's why I'm leaving my weekends hopefully free to update this by end of Fridays to Saturdays and my other stories by Sunday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, another flashback is coming your way :). And another since you waited patiently!**

* * *

"You know I did, Jo..." Katniss said softly, accepting another tight hug from the vixen.

The both of them despised hugs but sometimes, that was how they spoke to each other without the need for words. Knowing each other since the age of 6 would have helped with that.

"We have a lot to catch up on, But I know lover boy's been keeping you all to himself!" Johanna glared at Peeta who raised his hands up. "For a broken up couple, you sure do spend a lot of time together."

"We're working through things, Jo," said Katniss. "If... If I hadn't have broken up with Peeta, maybe-"

"You guys need to get out of the hole of the past," Johanna cut in. "You can't go and say 'what if's' in this life. Just move on. You're not the perfect couple everyone thought you were. I'm still surprised Annie and Finnick claimed that title - I mean, Finn's a fucking man whore, sorry Peeta."

Peeta let out a soft chuckle. "Don't apologise for something we all know but we also know that it's only ever going to be Annie. As far as I know, he hasn't cheated on her."

"But he does flirt," Johanna stated. "Successfully at that too!"

"He flirts with everyone with a heartbeat," Peeta agreed.

"He flirted with me a couple of times and you, Peeta," Katniss added. "But obviously, we're friends so it's fine."

She and Peeta shared a glance before looking away and clearing their throats.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Johanna asked, placing a hand on her hips. "I've got a client in two hours so I'm free to mingle if you are."

Again, the former couple shared a glance. "Actually, we were busy talking about things." Peeta bit his lip.

Johanna raised her eyebrow. "Ah, were we now?" She smirked. "Okay. But this weekend or the next, we have to catch up. Annie's baby shower's next Sunday and she has me organising it. I'll need your help next week, Kat. Oh, and Finn told me to ask you to bake a cake, Peeta. The usual shit." Johanna waved her hand. "Egg-free, nut free, gluten free... Finnick's a complete ass when he's on dad mode." She sighed. "Apparently, he doesn't know if the baby has a fucking allergy before it's even born so he doesn't want to take chances!"

Peeta burst out in laughter, nodding. "Of course. I'll give him a call later on and ask - hey, what are you doing next Friday?"

"Nothing. Why?" The redhead asked.

"Katniss and I have something to tell you amongst others."

Johanna frowned, turning to Katniss as her eyes cast down onto the brunette's abdomen. "You aren't already...?"

"Oh! No!" Katniss said. "No, Jo! Well, we'll tell you next week."

"Okay, I'll leave you guys for now. See you later, alligators!" She said, leaving.

"I still don't get how you two are friends. The crazy bitch and the quiet girl who scowls." Peeta chuckled.

Katniss shrugged. "I wonder myself," she admitted.

[Eight Years Ago]

 _"Are you sure Peeta can chauffeur us down and back?" Johanna asked again. "He doesn't even like Fall Out Boy or The 1975!"_

 _Katniss rolled her eyes. "Of course he can. And he always says that he likes what I like," she said. "It's not like his brother doesn't have another birthday next year, right? Peeta even said that Rye's planning to spend it with his girlfriend."_

 _"But isn't he planning Rye a surprise party?"_

 _"Yeah but it's not what Rye wants so what's wrong if Peeta comes with us? Rye won't get the surprise party he doesn't want, it's a win-win situation!"_

 _Johanna shrugged. "If you're sure. Why can't you drive or even me?"_

 _"You drive like we're in the Fast & Furious movies, so no. And aren't we getting drunk today? We need a designated driver!" Katniss grinned. "Come on, I never took you to be so considerate!"_

 _"I just don't think we should do that to Baker Boy. Isn't he going through family stuff now?" Johanna asked. "I'm calling Thresh, we'd get more luck with him."_

 _"Go ahead, then. To be honest, I wanted to let him have one day of fun - no thinking about horrible family stuff or the bakery."_

 _"By taking him to see bands he doesn't like?" Johanna scoffed._

 _Katniss smiled. "More like get him drunk so he can sing terribly and we'd tell him otherwise."_

 _"Ah, that's my girl. Let me call Thresh, give Baker Boy his family time."_

 _"We can always get Peeta to come on a less busy day."_

 _A few days later, the group found themselves hanging out in the local park, listening to Blues music that Thresh had found in his attic._

 _"How's college life going you guys?" Thresh asked._

 _"Interesting..." Peeta mumbled. "My course is okay, nothing exciting about Business. Thinking of switching to Culinary though."_

 _Thresh nodded. "Panem University's Business degree isn't so bad. I'm getting my own degree at PCU."_

 _"You changed your decision?" Peeta asked._

 _"Yep. Business at PCU is amazing! I've seen the college league tables, PU's 41st and PCU is 7th."_

 _"What about for Art or Culinary?"_

 _Thresh checked his phone. "PAUG is the best for both but you already knew that."_

 _"What place is PAUG for them?" Katniss asked, her interest peaking._

 _"Art is 1st and Culinary is 3rd. Peet, you could have gone to study at PAUG and be part of the statistics which say any postgraduate is 97% more likely to become very successful!"_

 _Katniss glanced sideways at Peeta whose eyes were wide._

 _"But PU is good for his degree now. He's doing really well." She smiled. "And we're close to Prim so that's a bonus since I'm paying for her school fees. It just made sense for him to stay."_

 _Thresh frowned. "For who? You or him?"_

 _"Yeah because it seems to us, it made sense for you to go to PU for Prim," Johanna added._

 _"Hey, back off guys. I like PU..." Peeta called out. "You go there, Jo. Even Annie."_

 _Annie looked up from her book. "Yeah for Biology though. PU for Biology on the league tables is at 5th. Law's 7th. I think 41 is a long way from top ten, Peeta." The redhead sighed._

 _"I'm happy. I'm close to my family too so I can still work at the bakery." Peeta smiled. "Now, let's talk about Jo's upcoming birthday, shall we?"_

 _"Urgh, don't remind me. Just get me a few cans of beer and I'm all good."_

 _Peeta knew that his friends would continue to pin pick every detail in his life when it came to Katniss but as long as she was happy, he was too._

[Present Day]

"Peeta!" Finnick beamed, his eyes sparkling. "Come on in, buddy! And..." He turned to Katniss, his smile almost fading. "Katniss." He finished.

Finnick let them both in, allowing his wife to bring her friend in for a tight hug as he did the same with Peeta.

"Did Jo give you my instructions?"

Peeta chuckled. "Message received loud and clear. I hope you don't mind that Katniss is here. After everything-"

"Peet, Annie told me. What the fuck, man?" Finnick said under his breath, leading Peeta out back. "Just getting the beers from the shed, babe." He called out to Annie.

"Okay! No more than two each!" Annie called back, slipping easily back into conversation with Katniss.

Outside in the shed, Finnick gripped the edge of the freezer tightly. "Five years, Peeta!"

"We've talked it out. I don't forgive how long it's been but I do forgive why."

"Why?!"

Peeta swallowed deeply. "There are some things you don't know about our relationship, Finn."

Finnick nodded. "I know. There are some that you don't know about mine and Annie's."

"Exactly. How could I tell you that my ex-girlfriend came back after all these years because her mother died but she wasn't alone and came with my daughter?" Peeta asked.

"You could have told me, mate. Annie and I argued about this - we're planting on fake smiles throughout the night because she lied to me too for all these years."

"I didn't lie to you and don't let my issues affect your marriage," said Peeta.

"You're right, the woman talking to my wife right now broke your heart and refused you your right to your daughter."

Peeta frowned. "We've been through all this." He rubbed his face. "Let's get the beers in and join them inside for dinner, shall we?"

At the dinner table, Finnick slowly sipped his beer as Katniss talked about her life away with her Aunt Effie and Willow.

The British man rolled his eyes receiving a nudge from his wife who frowned at him in disappointment.

"So, whilst you were living the time of your life with _Willow_ , my best mate was here, his heart hurting as he slept with the most annoying girl we know only for her to cheat on him with his brother and end up engaged to him." Finnick raised his eyebrow.

"Finnick..." Katniss trailed off.

"No," Finnick said. "I get to talk now. You weren't here and that hurt him a lot. I saw him hurt himself in ways you wouldn't imagine-"

"Finnick!" Peeta cried out.

"He lost himself, Katniss. Did you tell her about that time, mate? The one time after Gale came back?"

Annie's eyes widened. "Finnick, please. Look, he worked through that-"

"Devoting himself to the shitty bakery business he never wanted to go in. He wanted to be an artist but you took that away from him, Katniss. Anyway, let me tell you about that time-"

"I swear to God, Finnick Odair. I'm going to let this go if you stop because you're drunk," Peeta said, setting his jaw.

Finnick nodded. "Okay." He smiled. He turned to Katniss and gazed right at her. "Peeta tried to kill himself."

[Four Years Ago]

 _Peeta stumbled, bringing the bottle of Vodka back to his lips as he walked through the dark streets._

 _He didn't know where he was going nor did he want a destination to go to. All he wanted to do was get away from home._

 _"Gale Fucking Hawthorne!" He yelled, smashing the bottle against a brick wall. "Gale Fucking Hawthorne..."_

 _He walked towards his car and got in, struggling to put the key in the ignition. When he succeeded, he started up his car and drove off._

 _First, she left, then she's with the one guy he had doubts about._

 _Pathetic, he thought to himself. "I'm pathetic," he sighed. "He's so much more than I am - he can do things for her that I can't. Why would she want to stay with someone as toxic, as weak, as broken as me?"_

 _Tears clouded his eyes and he kept driving until he reached the lake he used to go with Katniss and their friends._

 _Peeta dipped his finger into the lake, it was freezing cold._

 _Taking his shoes and coat off, he sighed and looked on as the moonlight reflected on to the lake surface._

 _"What if one was to end things now...?" He mumbled to himself._

 _His tears finally let fall down his cheeks and he refused to wipe them, feeling the cold air nip at his arms._

 _He didn't even care at this moment, he just wanted things to stop, to end._

 _He let himself go._

 _The water emerged him, drowning out every sound as rushing flew past his ears and his body was paralysed with frostbite._

 _He refused to struggle, to let his instincts of survival pass through._

 _He didn't notice the couple making their way to the lake, giggling as they tagged each other, trying to one-up the other._

 _"Shit!" Annie cursed when she tripped over a pair of shoes._

 _"I love it when you curse," said Finnick, smiling._

 _Annie blushed. "Shut up! Look, I tripped over these shoes."_

 _"There's a coat beside it," Finnick stated, picking it up and checking the pockets._

 _His heart dropped when he pulled out an ID, the ID of his best friend._

 _"Peeta?!" He screamed out._

 _"Finnick!" Annie cried out, pointing to where ripples were forming on the river._

 _Finnick's heart sank even further and he quickly shook his shoes and coat off, jumping into the lake._

 _'I'm coming, Peeta,' he thought._

 _His hand gripped onto a shoulder and he used all his strength to pull them back to the surface with him._

 _Successfully, he pulled Peeta to the edge and Annie helped him pull Peeta onto the mud._

 _"Shit..." Finnick said, his teeth chattering. "You-You know CPR?"_

 _Annie nodded, quickly getting to work. "Get me his jacket. He's freezing cold!"_

 _"Please, baby. Save him!" Finnick sobbed. "I can't lose him..."_

 _"We all can't," Annie said softly, continuing to perform CPR._

 _When Peeta finally woke up, spluttering out water, Annie backed off to let Finnick take over in making him warmer._

 _"I'm here, mate. I'll never leave you..."_

[Present Day]

"You had no right!" Peeta breathed out.

Katniss' eyes were wide, looking between the other three at the table. "Peeta..."

"Katniss-"

"If it weren't for us, your daughter would be growing up without a father as you intended," Finnick smirked.

Katniss faltered. "Finnick-"

"We all knew you were cheating on him with Gale-"

"That's not true, she told me the truth!" Peeta interjected.

"Her version on the 'truth'. Everyone saw it, mate. What is that phrase you Townies call the girls from the Seam?" Finnick asked. "Oh, right. _Seam slut-_ "

Finnick was met with a punch to the cheek and he toppled over his seat, his wife gasping and going to his side immediately.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ talk to my wife like that!"

Finnick and Annie both turned to Peeta, shock written on their faces as the same look was mirrored on Katniss' own face laced with confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Finnick asked, ignoring his bloody lip.

Peeta closed his eyes. "Katniss, do you remember the Valentine's before we broke up? When we went to Vegas?"

Katniss gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Like always, the flashbacks reveal past secrets. Enjoy.**

* * *

"When we talked for the first time in ages, I got onto the subject of marriage and it got me wondering when I got home - our trip to Vegas..."

"Peeta, I thought that was _fake_." Katniss breathed out.

Peeta nodded, watching as Finnick stood up and rubbed his jaw, wiping the blood away with his napkin. "Me too. I kept the certificate as a memoir since the guy told us he wasn't sure if he was a real officiator but I got it checked out again just to be sure after I met Willow."

"Shit," said Katniss.

Annie shared a glance with Finnick and gestured to his lip. "Let's get that sorted, shall we?" She asked tersely.

She didn't even wait for a reply, she dragged him by the arm and soon she began to berate her husband for starting this mess of a dinner party.

"How did we not know it was _real_?" Katniss asked.

"We were drunk."

"Yes but _after_. How did you find out?" She asked, beginning to pace.

"A colleague of Jo's. She was off sick and I went to her firm to get the marriage certificate checked out of curiosity. I hadn't thought about our trip to Vegas in years but you coming back brought everything back including my intentions to marry you and having kids with you before everything happened. Turns out our officiator _did_ successfully obtain his marriage officiator licence prior to our drunken encounter."

Katniss shook her head in disbelief. "I knew he was shady," she said lightly, unknowing of what to do or say. "You didn't have to defend me you know," she continued. "I can handle Finnick."

"I'm not saying you can't. But Finnick's my best friend and I didn't appreciate the way he was talking to and about the mother of my child..." Peeta replied quietly.

"I won't have you risk your friendship because of me."

"You were friends with Finnick too."

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "'Were' being the past term. We definitely aren't friends right now and I've gone and affected his marriage as well with this. I never wanted to hurt anyone-"

"I-I know." Peeta faltered.

"I should leave," she suddenly said. "I mean, there aren't many apartments good enough on offer within my price range and my mother's dead and buried. I should just go back to Aunt Effie..."

"And leave me again? And I'll never see my daughter again?" Peeta's heart began to race, even more so when she took a couple of steps towards him.

"No. You could come with us, Peeta..." She whispered.

[Six Years Ago]

 _Katniss beamed as they walked through the streets of the Sin City or City of Lights, however people put it._

 _"How did you afford this, babe?" She asked in excitement, the buzz of the alcohol running through her as they searched for another nightclub to celebrate in. "This is the best holiday I've had in ages since my father..." She trailed off, her eyes becoming glossy but her smile still present. "Thank you, Peeta."_

 _Peeta turned to her. "You deserve the world after everything. Thank you for sticking with me. I know we haven't always had the good times like today but-"_

 _"You're not her, you're you. And I love you no matter what."_

 _"I'm not a good guy, Kat..." Peeta continued. He could feel Katniss' grip on his arm becoming tighter and he turned to her again, a bright smile directed for him only._

 _"I don't care. I'm not a good girl, am I?" She grinned cheekily. "Especially when I do this..."_

 _She let go of him and stumbled her way on top of a car parked by the curb._

 _"I'm the Queen of Vegas!" She yelled out, yelping when the car's alarm went off. "Shit!"_

 _Peeta burst out in laughter. "Well, Queen of Vegas, do you want your king to help you down before you get arrested?"_

 _"Yes please, Your Highness," said Katniss, allowing herself to be carried off the car."I love you," she told him as she glanced up at him through her eyelashes._

 _"I love you too but I don't know why you would love someone like me." Peeta sighed, letting her down._

 _"Let's go get more drinks and I'll spend forever showing you exactly_ why _I love someone like you." She smiled softly._

 _Peeta returned the smile. "I like the sound of that."_

 _"What?"_

 _"'Forever'. I want to be with you forever, Katniss if you'll have me that is."_

 _Katniss' eyes sparkled. "I do. I'll have you."_

 _She pursed her lips as she scanned their surroundings, her eyes falling on a gas station store across the street._

 _"Come on!"_

 _Peeta obliged, his hand being dragged across the street by Katniss as they entered the store and she went looking for what she wanted._

 _"Ah ha!" She said in triumph, holding up a packet of a lolly ring. She also grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the fridge._

 _"A lolly ring?" Peeta asked, an incredulous smile playing on his lips. "Okay."_

 _He took out his wallet but Katniss stopped him and dug out her own purse, paying for the sweet and drink as well as showing her ID._

 _"You paid for the trip, I pay for the extras." She winked at him as they left the store._

 _Just in front of the door, she got down on one knee, ripping her tights but refusing to case as she gazed up lovingly at her boyfriend._

 _"Peeta 'insert-middle-name-here' Mellark, will you marry me?" She asked._

 _Peeta laughed. "You still don't remember my middle name?"_

 _"No. I'm trying to propose here!" She pouted._

 _Shaking his head, Peeta joined her, kneeling down on one knee as he took the lolly ring and wiped her raven locks out of her face._

 _"It's William, after my grandfather. And yours is Lenore, after your grandmother..." He said softly. "Now, Katniss Lenore Everdeen, will you marry_ me _?"_

 _Tears sprung to Katniss' eyes as she silently took the ring out of the packet and placed it on her ring finger, giving him a soft kiss._

 _"Yes." She smiled against his lips. "Let's drink to celebrate."_

 _They got up and opened the bottle, taking it in turns to take a sip as they continued on their hunt for a nightclub but they were stopped._

 _Turning around, they were met with the guy behind the counter of the store._

 _"Hey, I just saw your engagement. Congratulations, dudes!"_

 _Blushing, the couple politely smiled._

 _"Have another bottle on me, and if you stick around for a week or so, you guys can meet me at the chapel across the road if you want to do things on the spot?"_

 _The couple shared a glance, their lips slowing turning into smiles._

 _"Can we get your contact details?" Peeta asked._

 _"Yeah, of course!" The guy said, giving them the bottle and grabbing his contact card out of his pocket. "I don't think I'm legit or anything but you can treat this as a practice. Many couples are doing that these days to calm those wedding jitters."_

 _Katniss smiled. "That's fine. I don't think we want to rush anything just yet. We're barely even 21." She chuckled. "I know that if we were to do this properly and sober, we'd have all our friends and family with us."_

 _"I agree. This is just a little Valentine's gift," added Peeta, kissing the side of her head. "But we could get a marriage license right now?"_

 _"Yeah," said Katniss. "I'd like that._ No, _I'd_ love _that. Then we can properly get married whenever we want."_

[Present Day]

"I-I can't just leave everything and go with you. I have a solution."

Katniss sighed in exasperation. "What? Prim's getting bigger by the day and I know Rory wants to come home soon to be with her and the only reason he's staying with his mother was to give us, more specifically _me_ , space but I can't deny them their chance to be a family. And the money I got from selling my place to move back here isn't enough to even raised Willow in a _one_ -bedroom apartment. The prices have gone up since I was last here... I can't afford to live here and I need to pay rent for Prim since her pay got reduced at work and Rory's laid off for the time being..."

"Don't make any rash decisions right now, please... I've only just got you back," said Peeta, his voice almost breaking.

"I can try Haymitch's place but it's too far away from Willow's school and I'd have to wake her up forty minutes earlier if she would make it on time every day."

"Wh-what about my place? I have so many rooms and-"

"Don't you live in my uncle's street? Delly was talking-"

"I moved into Delly's place and gave her and Scotti my place since I mainly stay at the apartment above the first bakery and well, I never counted on getting married or having kids after you left... But now Willow's in the picture and you're back, Delly's old house - _my_ house is just perfect for us. It's three-bedrooms unlike my _old_ place which has at least seven bedrooms but it's enough for you, me and Willow to have our own rooms. It even has a garden with a swing if she'd like that."

Katniss' eyes widened. "You want us to move in with you? Isn't that too soon? We're getting used to each other, you're just getting to know Willow. I-I don't think I'll take you up on-"

"Just think about it," begged Peeta. "Please. Don't decide to leave again just yet."

She sighed, rubbing her head. "We need to deal with this whole marriage thing as well and find a way to get it annulled. Just for a week though," she finally accepted. "I'll find somewhere permanent soon enough. I could maybe ask my aunt for a loan but I really don't want to have to..."

"Of course. You can stay as long as you need. I-I can even help with Willow and take her to school and help her with her homework-"

"Not many people even know she's yours. Wouldn't they be surprised that a girl from your TV show is now being walked to school by you?"

"Then maybe it's time people _did_ know. I'm not ashamed of her."

"Neither am I."

Peeta nodded. "Then I guess we're in agreement. We're filming an episode tomorrow. I'd like to introduce her then if that's okay with you?"

"And people would have questions and ask where we were for all these years... Can't we just introduce her to our town first? I know Sae would love to meet her..."

"Let's talk about this later. Right now, I got to try and salvage my friendship with the only best friend I have in the world."

Katniss frowned. "Good luck. I'll just check on how Lulu's doing."

"Lulu?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah," she blushed. "I call her that as her pet name. She hates it but I think it's sweet. She couldn't pronounce her name when she was learning how to talk so she responded to Lulu and referred to herself as such. She's forgotten but I still remind her."

"Lulu. Sounds sweet. Like Lenore."

Katniss blushed furiously. "Well, William is less cheesy than Lenore." She smiled.

"William and Willow. You named her after me?"

Katniss shrugged. "Aunt Effie loved the name, _Wilhelmina_. I hated that name but it made me think of you and your grandfather and I wanted Willow to be connected to the both of you somehow. That's why I call her Willow but my aunt loves calling her well, her full name."

"Either way, it suits her. Do you want me to drop you off home?"

"I'll call Rory for a lift. He's nearby visiting a friend of his about a job. Thanks for the offer. And the one to stay with you. I'll call you for further details soon."

Smiling, Peeta nodded. "Yeah. I'll be expecting your call then. Now, I really better apologise and explain everything. I want all of us to be on better terms. Especially since I want, well, I hope you'd want Annie and Finnick to be a part of Willow's life."

"Definitely. I was hoping to speak to Annie about the role of godmother. She was waiting for a long while. I just hope Finnick..." She sighed. "I hope that we can work things out."

Spotting Finnick glancing at them through the archway leading into the kitchen, Katniss swallowed deeply and gave Peeta a short hug before leaving and releasing the breath she held since hugging her ex.

Being back didn't seem to be so easy anymore.

* * *

 **Shall they remain married? Write down what you think and thanks for reading this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Monday came by too quickly for Katniss and she dreaded going to work, the pool of nerves settling in her stomach as she sipped on her tea.

"Hey, you."

Katniss jumped, looking up to face her sister who had a frown on her face.

"Why are you so jumpy this morning?"

Katniss shook her head, waving it off. "Ignore me. I've been thinking about so many things this weekend, I don't even know A from B right now. Hey, can we talk?"

Prim nodded, grabbing her bowl of cereal and pouring milk over the wheat-based meal.

"What's up?"

"I've found somewhere."

"Ah! That's good! I'm guessing the valuation for your old place came through?" Prim grinned.

Katniss nodded. "Yes and no. It did but it wasn't enough to get anywhere here so Peeta offered to put us up until I find somewhere more permanent. It also gets us out of your hair for Rory to come home."

Prim frowned. "Are you sure about this? There's no rush, I'm 18 weeks - you've got time."

"No, this is fine. You guys need the room to make the nursery, you're nearly five months gone, you need to buy stuff for the baby."

"But this is Peeta, Katniss. Your ex who you had a terrible break up with and he's just getting to know Willow. It's too soon. Should I call Uncle Haymitch?"

Katniss stopped her sister before returning to her tea in silence. To be honest, she had been battling with herself about this over the weekend. If she didn't act fast, Willow would be negatively impacted.

"We're staying with Peeta and that's final. Trust me, Prim. And he's really close to her school - he even offered to help out." Katniss explained.

"He _is_ her father..." Prim replied. "Fine. You still look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders though."

Katniss chuckled a little. "You know me well, Little Duck," she said lovingly. "I found out that Peeta and I are legally married..."

Prim nodded, putting a mouthful of cereal into her mouth before her eyes widened and she spat it out all over her sister.

"Wait, what?!"

Grabbing a dishcloth, Katniss wiped herself down, taking her shirt off and standing up to head to her room.

"I'll let that sink in even more," she smirked to herself.

...

At Willow's school, Katniss stood, waving her daughter off with a large smile as a man beside her waved at a little ginger-haired child heading Willow's way.

"Is she yours?" The man asked Katniss with a kind smile. He turned away from her to wave even more at the ginger child who grinned back happily before rushing inside with Willow by her side. "Bye, Sylvia!"

"Yeah, she's mine." Katniss smiled in kind. She took the time to look him over, she'd never seen him before and in this town, everyone knew everyone. "Are you new to the area?"

The man shook his head but then nodded. "I guess. We've been here for two years. What, I don't look like I come from here?" He chuckled.

Katniss blushed. "No, sorry I didn't mean - let me start over. Around these sorts, everyone knows everyone but forgive me, I've been away for half a decade so there might be new faces around." She explained.

"Ah," the man said, holding out his hand. "I'm Tone. Sylvia's dad. I'm guessing your little one's called Willow since my girl talks about her every minute."

Katniss laughed. "Yes, that's my Willow. I'm Katniss."

"Katniss... I've heard that name around. You're Geri's daughter?"

Her smile faltered as her eyes lost a little spark. He'd heard about the crazy woman and now he was meeting the daughter.

"Y-Yes."

Tone frowned. "Sorry for your loss. Everyone said she was an amazing person. A good doctor."

Oh. "Yeah, she was. My sister's followed in her footsteps."

"And your uncle, Haymitch used to be one. My little girl goes to his for mixed Baseball."

"You know a lot about my family," she said.

"You did say everyone knew everyone," Tone replied with a cheeky smile.

Katniss nodded. "Touché. I've got to go to work now but it was nice meeting you."

"And you. I'm sure we'll be good friends at the rate our daughters are hanging out."

Katniss agreed, a small smile on her face as she turned in the direction where the kids ran into.

"I'm sure we'll schedule many playdates in the future. Hey, how about I take your number?" Tone asked.

Katniss was stunned. "Yeah, sure." She said, handing him her phone. She took a long look at him.

He couldn't have been any older than thirty, his beard looked well groomed, especially for a ginger man. His hair was ginger too, on the verge of going brown and his eyes were silver like hers.

"I'll give you a quick text so you've got my number," said Katniss as she took her phone back.

When they finished exchanging numbers, they bid each other goodbye and Katniss headed across the road as Tone got into his car and drove away.

"Hey!" Delly grinned. "Unfortunately, I've got some wedding planning to do so I'm heading off. You're in charge and Peeta says to expect his presence at eleven for the film crew to arrive."

"Sure thing," Katniss said, giving the blonde a short hug to go on her way

She knew that Delly was getting slightly annoyed with Peeta's increased visits to her bakery as he rarely visited but the blonde woman played it off, even giving the former couple suggestive winks and smiles.

"She hates Peeta coming around." Katniss heard from behind her.

"I know, Janice. I'm sorry about that," the brunette winced.

"No," Janice laughed. "It's because when she comes back, her disgusting flavours disappear and the customer's sigh in relief!"

Katniss burst out laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. "I know how they feel!" She laughed.

Janice nodded. "Exactly." The student beamed. "So, you're in charge, what's on the agenda?"

"Just pastries for today unless Peeta says otherwise. I've looked over the schedule..."

Time flew quickly and Peeta arrived at eleven as informed, the film crew behind him.

"It's a little quiet," he noted.

"Yeah, we had the breakfast rush earlier on," explained Katniss. "Do you want me out of the way with Janice?"

"Actually, the producers want to question you both about working at the bakery. Do you mind?"

Katniss shook her head. "Not at all. Can we talk quickly?"

"Sure," he smiled, leading her to Delly's office. "What's up?" He asked, closing the door.

"The sky - no, that was a joke. Sorry..." She blushed, making him smile even wider. "We accept your offer to move in. Willow's excited and I have our bags packed. We just have clothes and a few toys, nothing large like furniture or anything."

Peeta breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's great! When do you want to bring your things in?"

"This evening so by tomorrow, we'll move in. Just to get Willow settled as soon as possible," said Katniss.

"I'll stop by and help-"

"No, I've got it. I need to pack an overnight bag as soon as I get home anyway. Uh, thanks for everything."

Peeta nodded. "No worries. Hey, have you thought about the marriage thing?"

"I've spoken to my lawyer. I've begun the process of getting an annulment."

Something fluttered a little in Peeta's chest and he ignored the uncomfortable feeling. "Good. Well, we better get back to work. The interviews will be done in front of the staff photo board."

Katniss let Peeta go on ahead, her mind drifting to how he reacted when she told him she'd spoken with her lawyer.

 _Did he really want this?_ she thought.

[Eleven Years Ago]

 _"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"_

 _Peeta looked up, a smile growing once he saw those stormy grey eyes._

 _"What kind of question is that?" He retorted._

 _Katniss rolled her eyes but sat beside him regardless of him answering her question with another question._

 _"Come on. Where do you see yourself?" She asked again._

 _"Well," said Peeta, taking the time to think deeply about his dreams. "I see myself living in a craftsman house just outta town with one - no two - kids, a girl and boy. We're painting something and you come in."_

 _Katniss' eyes softened and she placed a kiss on his lips. "You're so sweet."_

 _Smiling, Peeta returned the kiss. "It's true. I see us married with a couple of kids. Living our dreams. You have to have high hopes for a living."_

 _"Oh my God!" Katniss cried out, rolling her eyes. "I love Panic! At The Disco but that was way too cheesy for me."_

 _"Okay," laughed Peeta. "No more quoting your favourite bands. But lately, I've been thinking, I want you to be happier."_

 _Katniss looked at him stunned before nudging him gently to the side. "You're unforgivable!"_

 _He cut her off with a kiss. "Okay, I promise to stop now. Where do you see yourself in ten years then?"_

 _Katniss blushed. "Well, two kids as you said - you obviously being the father and instead of a craftsman out of town, I'd like to be able to afford a place in Victor's Village so you can have a big kitchen to do all your baking and cooking and the kids can have a big garden with a huge tree so I can teach them how to climb it. We're successful in our respective fields and... we're expecting baby number three."_

 _"Urgh, you guys make me want to vomit and I mean that." Johanna groaned. "Honestly, you make me want to claw my throat and eyes out."_

 _"God, Jo! Do you have to be so dramatic and graphic with your words?" Peeta frowned. "What have you got today?"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Johanna presented the couple with her lunch. "Kale and cucumber sandwiches. I hate my mother and I'd like to wield my virtual axe in her fucking head."_

 _Peeta only smiled in reply, taking his own homemade lunch out and switching it with hers. "Chicken Caesar."_

 _"Reminds me of Caesar Flickerman. Hey, didn't that old shitty reporter end up living on your uncle's street?"_

 _Katniss shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Uncle Haymitch and I enter each other's lives as passing ships at sea. Anyway, where do you see yourself in ten years?"_

 _"Is this for Cinna's class? I swear this future shit sounds like his class." Johanna raised an eyebrow. "I see myself with a bottle of alcohol, that's where."_

 _Peeta laughed, digging into his swapped sandwich. "Cinna's a great teacher."_

 _"Yeah," said Katniss. "He's really helped you know, with my family situation and all. Well, I'll tell you what - I definitely see myself in a better place than I am now."_

 _"Wow, good on you." Johanna grinned._

 _Katniss smiled. "I promise you guys that."_

 _She turned to Peeta and kissed his cheek, slipping her fingers around his as she used her free hand to outline a ring around his left ring finger._

 _"I know what that means," started Johanna. "I swear to God, Peet... If you don't put a ring on that girl's finger within the next five years, you're next on my axe list."_

 _"Don't worry." Peeta beamed. "I definitely want to marry her. Especially since we have ten years to do so."_

[Present Day]

Katniss could remember that day vividly. The first time they spoke of getting married.

All thanks to Cinna's 'find yourself' lesson.

Peeta wanted to get married and so did she.

But now, it was time to move on. Ten years was a long time to have a change of heart especially throughout the five years of not seeing each other.

It hurt her just as much as she believed it hurt him but they were now different people with different lives and commitments (apart from Willow).

No. The annulment was the right thing to do. If they were ever planning on getting back together, they'd have to do it properly.

They needed to start at destination A and not skip to R to get to Z.

Cheating at life never got anyone anywhere.

"You coming?" She heard.

Mustering up a smile, she turned to Peeta. "Yeah."


	13. Chapter 13

That Friday, in the evening, Katniss had allowed herself to fully trust Peeta with Willow as she went to have a drink with Johanna who had texted her, desperately in need of alcohol. She had also texted Tone out of curiosity, wanting to get more information on his and his daughter's life. Katniss wasn't taking any chances when it came to her daughter. She even told her daughter that she'd like to get to know her new friend's family more in the case of sleepovers occurring in the future.

It had been a while since Katniss had drunk anything. She stopped before Willow was born and never had a reason nor feeling to have alcohol.

"Dumbass!"

Katniss jumped, turning to grin and roll her eyes at Johanna as she sat beside her at the bar, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Only you can shout abuses at your friends in a public area," said Katniss, gesturing to the fact that other drinkers had noticed their little greeting. "You're so embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing is you not ordering me a drink before I get here!" Johanna replied, slamming her hand down on the bar top to get the bartender's attention.

She was quickly served and she took a large gulp from her drink.

"I had the most spiteful client today," said Johanna. "What a fucking bitch she was!"

Katniss smiled, sipping her own drink. "Uh, we're not alone tonight. I've invited someone..."

"Who?"

"A guy."

Johanna's eyebrows raised. "Is he hot? Wait, is it _Peeta_? God, this was supposed to be just you and me, dumb piece of shit."

Katniss chuckled, shaking her head as she checked her phone. "No, it's not Peeta."

"Back to my previous question: is he hot?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know. You judge for yourself," replied Katniss, gesturing behind her friend to where Tone was making his way over to them.

"Oh, shit. Hottie alert! Don't tell me he's your new guy? Did you accept so he could get the third degree from me?" Johanna smirked.

"No! We've only just met this week. Uh, it leads to what I should confess actually..." Katniss became quieter, shaking Tone's hand when he finally joined them, taking his seat at Johanna's other side.

Johanna frowned. "Will I need another glass?"

Katniss nodded mutely, quickly ordering another drink which her friend took down in one go before ordering another for herself.

"Hit me with the confession. For you have sinned?" Johanna laughed.

"Jo... I-I... I have a daughter."

Johanna stilled, slowly taking a sip from her refilled glass before blinking just as slowly, nodding.

"Okay..." She trailed off.

"Jo?"

Suddenly, Johanna leapt up from her seat, slamming her glass on the bar top before bringing Katniss into a hug.

"What the fucking hell have you just told me?!"

Katniss was stunned, unsure of what to do. She could see Tone frowning in confusion at the sight before him.

"A-A kid? Since when?" Johanna asked, letting her go and sitting back down with her drink in hand again.

"Since I left. She's-"

"Peeta's." Johanna finished. "Fucking hell... Is that why you're back and you've been acting all private with him and shit? Fuck, did he know about her all this time and never told us?"

Katniss blushed. "That's the thing. He never knew until I came back. They're getting to know each other. Before you say anything, I know it was shitty to keep them apart but I had my reasons."

Johanna shook her head in disbelief. "So what does this hunk have to do with shit?"

"Our daughters are school friends." Tone stepped in, feeling part of the conversation now, however, confusing it was to him.

"What's her name, how-how old...? She's got to be no more than five then."

Katniss nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Willow."

Johanna glanced up, her eyes wide. "Th-that's beautiful... After Peet, then?"

"Yeah. Wasn't your mom named 'Willow' too?"

Johanna chuckled lightly. "You mean my late hippy mother whose full name was _Willow Bark Tree the Fifth_?"

Katniss felt a pang in her chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"And I, you."

"How... how did she go?"

Johanna shrugged. "Stupid bitch went and tried fixing the house herself. Died of carbon monoxide poisoning in her sleep. My dad... my dad and I don't talk more than ever now."

Katniss cursed under her breath. "I remember her cucumber and kale sandwiches."

"I remember Peeta's sandwiches. Why did you both like her sandwiches?"

Katniss shrugged. "They were healthy and they honestly tasted _amazing_. I'm so sorry again. Here, let's have a drink for her. Tone, do you mind?"

Tone shook his head, deciding to order shots for them. It looked like the stranger needed it and he could tell she wasn't one to cross with.

...

At home, Peeta sat with Willow at the dining table as they coloured in her fairytale colouring book.

"I like spending time with you, Daddy..." Willow smiled at him, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Peeta smiled in return, looking into her own blues which looked exactly like his. She was so beautiful and she was his as well. He could never have imagined in a hundred years that he'd be part of someone so beautiful, pure and innocent.

"I wonder how Momma and Tone are doing..." Willow said, looking back down at her colouring.

"Who's Tone?" Peeta asked, something yanking on his heart almost making him breathless.

"Someone like Mommy. It's only him and his daughter my friend, Sylvia. Sylvia's mommy's dead and her daddy has nobody and is the only one who picks her up from school. Mommy was like that once but then we came here and so many people pick me up from my school like Grunkle Haymitch and Auntie Prim and Uncle Rooroo and now you!" Willow grinned. "Momma wants to see if Tone wants us to pick up Sylvia so she has _so_ many people pick her up too!"

Peeta gave his daughter a small smile, nodding. Surely there was nothing to it. As his little girl said, this man seemed to be struggling as a single parent. Katniss was going through that and she could help out now that she was in a better position.

"You know that Mommy's not entirely a single parent like Sylvia's daddy?" Peeta asked Willow.

Willow's eyes glanced up at his own in wonder. "No?"

"Yeah because she has me and so do you. And now, I have you both at home where you belong." He placed a kiss on her head. "Mommy never needs to be the only one to pick you up from school because Daddy will too now!"

Willow grinned happily, jumping into his arms for a tight hug. "It's not like I don't love Grunkle Haymitch and Auntie Prim and Uncle Rooroo, I do really!"

"I'm sure you do," chuckled Peeta.

"But having you around, Daddy... It makes everything better!"

And Peeta's heart swelled with joy.

[Six Years Ago]

 _"There you are, Peeta!"_

 _Peeta turned around to see Delly drunkenly making her way over to him with a big smile on her face._

 _"Johanna may be the birthday girl but it was I who almost lost 'Never Have I Ever'. Everybody switched the rules and I found myself drinking after d-drink!" Delly pouted._

 _She wrapped her arms around Peeta's shoulders and kissed his cheek. She drew a finger down it and smiled._

 _"I can count on you not to cheat me at life. How's Sc-Scotti? And the other one... Rye?"_

 _Peeta raised his eyebrows with a bemused smile. "Scotti and the 'other one' are fine."_

 _Delly nodded, leaning her body against his as the music thumped and vibrated through their bodies. Her heat radiated off her and onto him, making him feel more hot and uncomfortable than before._

 _"I love you Peeta," whispered Delly, her eyes wide as she stared into his._

 _"Love you too, Dells!" Peeta laughed. "You're like my sister. And by the way, I'd never switch the rules on you."_

 _"You're too trustworthy and trusting, my dear Peeta..." Delly sighed wistfully._

 _She searched for something in his eyes but she never retrieved it. Frowning, she felt the urge to throw up._

 _"Don't you fucking dare! Don't you throw up on my mother's knitted carpet, you blonde bimbo!" Johanna screamed, dragging Delly by the arm outside._

 _Peeta allowed himself to breathe, his heart rate slowing down as his girlfriend made her way over to him._

 _"Hey, Beautiful!"_

 _Katniss blushed. "What was that about?"_

 _"Nothing. Johanna is sorting out," he replied, taking her hand. "How about we head upstairs to Jo's room where her mother knitted her comforters and pillowcases?" He smirked._

 _Katniss gasped. "Oh my God, we can't! Not-not here on her bed! I know she wouldn't care but that's just wrong!"_

 _"Fine then," he smiled. "How about her old treehouse? No one goes there! She's twenty-one, I doubt she'd need to go into an old treehouse."_

 _Katniss pondered his idea. "Okay."_

 _The couple snuck out, Katniss giggling as they made their way up the ladder and into the treehouse. The moonlight gave them all the light they needed to spend the next hour in each other's arms._

 _Katniss didn't believe that she'd ever spend her life being in love with someone so amazing, she didn't deserve him._

 _On the other hand, Peeta believed he didn't deserve_ her _. She was his light in the darkness, his hope. That's why he'd get fake married to her every day until they were ready enough to go through the real thing which he hoped was really soon._

 _Because in his pocket in his jeans which had been discarded at one of the corners of the small house made of wood, his great-grandmother's ring lay in a velvet blue box. It was ready to make an appearance very soon._

 _It made him think back to a conversation he and Katniss had with Johanna when they were sixteen and Johanna had wanted to graphically harm herself and her mother, joking of course._

 _He'd promised their friend he'd put a ring on it. And now their friend was soon to have her wish._

[Present Day]

Peeta smiled to himself as he saw the soft rises and falls of his daughter's chest as she slept in her room decked out with Mickey Mouse decor and bed covers.

Whatever his little princess wanted, she'd got.

He didn't want to spoil her, add insult to Katniss and their situation before he was involved but he had to start _somewhere_. He had five years of catching up to do so that was five Christmas gifts and five birthday gifts he owed her. He'd start looking online later.

Taking some lemonade from the fridge, he sat in the living room and waited until Katniss returned home safely before retreating to his room.

He took his mind back to when they were sixteen and Katniss had asked him where he saw himself in ten years.

In ten years since then, he wasn't a father and he was busy running multiple bakeries and starring on baking and cooking shows alike.

However, _eleven_ years since they were sixteen, he _was_ a father after all. He still ran those bakeries and starred on the Food Network. But the both of them got many other things wrong.

They weren't with two children but one, not even expecting a third. Nor did they live in a craftsman out of town or at her uncle's village. He didn't think Katniss was successful in her respective field, he hadn't even asked what she'd been doing since they'd seen each other last. He was successful in his own field but not his wanted one.

It made him think about the time she was selfish in getting him to follow her but he'd followed willingly. He never regretted his decisions. He still painted - had hopes of putting his work in galleries but he made a killing and a name for himself sticking to the family business. Damn, she was right.

The front door opened and Katniss stumbled in with Johanna in her arms.

"Is she okay?" Peeta asked, getting on his feet to help.

He lifted their now unconscious friend and laid her to rest on the couch, placing a blanket over her.

Katniss shrugged. "I didn't know her mother died." She swallowed deeply. The pain of losing her own mother just months prior hitting her as well as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Apparently, her dad wants nothing to do with her. Did you know about this?"

"To be honest," Peeta said with a sigh. "Since you left, we weren't really in the same social circles anymore. We drifted apart along with Thresh but Annie, Finn and I remained close."

"I didn't grieve."

"What?"

"I didn't grieve when my mom died, Peeta," Katniss said. "I _hated_ her. I only came back at first for Prim but I found myself staying for you, Willow and Prim. Now... looking at Jo reacting to this... Why didn't I grieve Peeta?" She whispered.

Peeta was lost for words, offering a shrug. "I-I don't know."

"I didn't want to hate her. I don't," she confessed. "I want my mom... I want... I want her to get to know Willow. I've have caused so much pain. If I told you that night about our daughter, maybe my mom would still be alive because I would have been able to be there for her and Prim and get her the help she needed. Maybe we'd still be together, married and expecting our third baby. And my mom... she'd be there beside us with our son in her arms and Willow beside her as we waited to see our new arrival."

"Kat..." Peeta's heart broke.

"I'm a shitty person. I'm a shitty mother, daughter, sister... _wife_." She laughed bitterly through her tears. "I didn't even fucking know I was legally married either!"

Peeta shook his head. "No, I'm a shitty person Katniss. I always let my mother control me when it came to us. I let my negative emotions get the best of me and unleashed them unfairly on you. I drove you away, I allowed myself to be fed lies! I'm the shitty person! The shitty father to our daughter, the shitty son to my father who endured suffering because I never learnt my lesson when it came to my mother. The shitty brother because I hurt Scotti when he and Delly went behind my back when I didn't really give a shit for her. _I'm_ the shitty husband, boyfriend, ex-boyfriend or whatever we're at! I was toxic when it came to our relationship-"

"So was I! I let things be about me and you were so selfless-"

"Until I hurt you over and over again..." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Katniss."

Katniss sobbed. "I'm sorry too..."

"Well, fuck me! I guess I'm up now! Now, which one of you will be sorry when there isn't a bottle in my fucking hand within the next minute?" Johanna asked. "If I remember vividly... I kept my side of the bargain eleven years ago. Now a year later, I want another bottle of liquor to get me through this shitty 'it was _my_ fault!' argument you're both playing at."

"Momma, Daddy? What's going on?"

The three adults turned towards the stairs where Willow was currently wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Well fuck me again!" Johanna said under her breath. "She's the spitting image of you dumb shits..."


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta walked over to Willow, kneeling in front of her sitting on the penultimate bottom stair step.

"Hey, Willow. Why aren't you asleep?"

Willow frowned, her tired eyes glazing over her mother's red ones. "Was Momma crying?"

Stunned, Peeta turned back to see Katniss planting on a tight smile on her face, reaching out for her daughter.

"No, Lulu. Momma wasn't crying! She was laughing. Daddy said something and I was laughing," said Katniss, placing a soft kiss on top of her daughter's raven locks. "Should Daddy put you to bed?"

Willow nodded, wrapping her arms around Peeta's neck so he could lift her up easily.

"Say goodnight to everyone," he told her.

"Good night, Momma. Good night, lady behind Momma!" Willow grinned as Peeta went up the stairs.

Katniss chuckled, turning back to see Johanna's shocked features. The redhead didn't talk, merely just stared at the empty space where the child was.

"Want a drink?" Katniss asked with a sigh.

Johanna nodded, sitting upright and pulling her skirt further down her thighs to cover herself up. She used the blanket to complete the job as Katniss handed her a glass of Peeta's whiskey.

She poured two more glasses, one intended for the father of her child when he returned from petting their daughter back to sleep.

"Seeing her physically really puts things into perspective..." Johanna mumbled quietly. "You all are moving on with marriage and kids and I'm still same old drunk Johanna."

"Johanna, I'm sorry you had to hear all that," said Katniss. She took a gulp of the whiskey and sighed.

"Fucking _married_ as well? Damn, I've missed a lot!" Johanna continued. "I'm sorry about your mom, I said and I'm sorry that life isn't all as it seems since we last hung out." She sipped from her glass. "You guys were meant to be forever. That was one thing I counted on - your relationship. I bet on you guys," she chuckled. "Finnick and I made a stupid bet. Guess he won."

Katniss gave a sad smile before chuckling lightly. "Finnick always had a knack for seeing the future..."

Johanna responded with a bitter chuckle of her own. "We all know that Peeta's mom wasn't the nicest of moms. She wasn't like mine or yours. Something tells me that there's more to him letting her control him when it came to you."

"You're right," they heard.

They both turned to see Peeta making his way down the stairs before sitting down beside Johanna as Katniss took the armchair by the fireplace to keep warm.

He picked the last glass up and drunk it whole, pouring them all another glass each.

"Peeta, you don't have to..." Katniss trailed off.

"I do. And she's our good friend. I should have told our friends in the beginning." He sighed.

Her eyes widened and she turned to Johanna. "You have to understand first, it was never intentional."

It made their friend frown. "What was never intentional?"

"I hit her a few times."

Johanna's eyes flashed red and she threw her drink at him, soaking his shirt as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're lucky I don't fucking punch you," she whispered. She turned to Katniss. "Are you okay? Has he touched y-"

"It was a long time ago, Johanna. His mother forced his hand, it was never on purpose." Katniss sighed, throwing a tissue at Peeta to clean himself up. "His mother... you should tell her yourself, Peeta."

Peeta nodded. "My mom, she abused me as you know and as a result, Katniss bore the runt of that sometimes."

"Is that why you left?" Johanna asked her friend. "Because Blondie hit you and you were scared for your girl?"

Her brunette friend shook her head. "God, no! I had my reasons but that was _never_ one of them."

Johanna pursed her lips. "Sorry, Peeta. I'm sorry for what your mother did to you but Katniss didn't deserve that - you promised her the world."

"I know," said Peeta. "I've regretted things when it came to her, I swear Johanna."

"Do Finnick and Annie know?" Johanna asked them.

"No," Katniss replied, resting a hand on her head. A headache was coming on.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked her.

She nodded. "Probably the alcohol..."

Johanna smirked. "I feel you. Should we head to bed? I think we should."

"You can take my room," Peeta told her. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you're good Bread Boy." She kicked him off the couch and laid down, closing her eyes. "Wake me up at noon."

Peeta smiled and turned to Katniss, gesturing upstairs. She nodded and they both finished their drinks before heading upstairs, Peeta turning off the lights downstairs as they did so.

Standing outside her bedroom door, Peeta leant against the wall as she leant against the door itself.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"No. It was time. She had to know. Finnick and Annie have to know."

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed it. "I know things will never be the same but if it's any consolation, I loved you Peeta."

"'Loved' as in past tense?" He asked quietly.

Something flashed in Katniss' eyes but she didn't let anything more on. She simply mumbled for him to have a good night and slipped into her room, closing the door shut behind her.

She sighed heavily against it, tears slipping down her cheeks unknowing that Peeta was doing the same on the other side, running a hand through his hair.

Peeta stalked to his room, stopping by Willow's to check up on her. She was sound asleep and it made his heart just a little better.

Placing a soft kiss on her head, he smiled and took the book he reread to her earlier and placed it in the bookshelf before closing the door behind him quietly.

He had known her for a short while but he adored her. He really adored her.

Laying in his bed finally, he looked at his left hand where a wedding band was non-existent. What would it really feel like to be with Katniss properly?

Maybe marriage wasn't for him after all.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to set her free.

Her facial expressions had said that much.

He had to sign those papers when they came.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay, here's some drama to make up for it!**

* * *

Months had gone by, the divorce papers signed and finalised. It hurt both of them but they knew it was for the best. Things were awkward between them but they kept things at bay for Willow's sake.

"I won't be home after work," Katniss said as she rushed to get Willow's school lunch done before the child came downstairs, ready to go.

Peeta looked up at her from his cup of ginger tea. "Why?" He asked, cursing his voice. He had got a cold but even though he was better, his voice was slightly lost.

"Prim wants me to stay. She's had the most horrible pregnancy symptoms and Rory can't deal with them right now. He works nights now, remember?"

Peeta nodded. "Shall I pick Willow up?"

"It's your day," Katniss retorted, finishing the PB & J sandwiches.

"Well, it wouldn't have been if my filming wasn't cancelled."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you glad it was cancelled?" She asked. "Then you could actually spend time with your daughter."

"You mean the same daughter you kept from me for five years?" Peeta asked, feigning confusion.

Katniss dug her nails into her palms, willing herself not to scream at him this morning. She didn't have the time to since Delly had inadvertently got her to work on her day off so she could go wedding flowers shopping.

Thank God, she didn't go through all of that shit.

"You know, ever since you signed our divorce papers, you've become an ass?" She asked him, turning to face him. "What do you want from me? I'm here, Willow's here. She is getting to know you and we're living with you."

Peeta continued to sip his tea, ignoring her. He didn't want to get into an argument either. Not that his voice would allow him to anyway.

"Is it because I said that I loved you and you think I meant as in past tense? If it is, you have to move on, Peeta. We can't be stuck in the past - we can't do that to our daughter."

She finished preparing the lunch and headed to the stairs to hurry her daughter up for school. When Willow finally appeared, she kissed Peeta 'goodbye' and was led out the door by Katniss who was now in a fouler mood than before.

Peeta's phone began to ring and he checked the caller ID, sighing heavily when he answered it.

"Finnick."

 _"Annie and Little Finn are doing my head in. Care to go for golf? I'll pay!"_

Peeta cleared his throat. "Go on, then. I'll be at yours soon. Oh, bring some beers."

 _"It's early, mate!"_

"Right now, I don't fucking care. Bring the beers and I'll be there." Peeta sighed.

Finnick laughed _"Fine! Takes me back to a couple of years ago. You've got my attention and that means... you want to talk."_

"You think correctly. I'll be there in fifteen."

[Two Years Ago]

 _"Can you believe it?" Finnick asked, inhaling the cool air. "Two years ago today, you nearly drowned in this here lake."_

 _Peeta sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "Don't remind me."_

 _"You've come a long way since then, Peet. Don't beat yourself up," Finnick told him, patting his back._

 _They began to walk away, heading back to Finnick's car as they decided what to do._

 _Peeta was still fragile, Finnick knew that but the man couldn't dedicate himself to his work - he needed a life._

 _"You should get back in the dating game. Annie knows a girl-"_

 _"Finnick, no-"_

 _"Gorgeous, she is. Madge Undersee."_

 _Peeta pulled a face. "She's one of Gale Hawthorne's exes."_

 _"Oh, she is?" Finnick asked, genuinely surprised. "Annie didn't say. Forget I said anything."_

 _"She was good friends with Katniss."_

 _"Ah," Finnick sighed._

 _"Before we became a group in High School, she spent her time with Hawthorne and Madge in Middle School and Kindergarten."_

 _Finnick nodded, taking the information in as they entered his car, putting their seat belts on._

 _"We need to stop by the shops first, get some beers in." He grinned at Peeta._

 _Peeta frowned. "Whenever we drink together, nothing goes right."_

 _"Exactly why we should. We need a day off from life!"_

 _After getting the beers and some potato chips for Finnick who refused to name them as such but its British counterpart, they headed to the nearest mini golf course in the little town._

 _"Eric, I'm back!" Finnick called out to the man behind the desk. "I did promise I'd bring a mate."_

 _Eric grinned. "You got your coupon?"_

 _"You know I do!" Finnick said, handing over his coupon for three free games. "Is it full today?"_

 _"Nope, only a few people. It's always quiet around this time."_

 _"It is nine in the morning," Finnick replied. "Do you mind if we..." He gestured a chugging action._

 _Eric looked side to side before turning to Finnick and Peeta. "I see nothing, I speak nothing, I hear nothing."_

 _Finnick laughed. "Thanks, mate. I owe you."_

 _"You always do!" Eric called out, watching the friends enter the course._

 _"Red or blue?" Finnick asked Peeta._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"Red for you, it is!" Finnick chuckled, taking the blue for himself._

 _Before they began their first game, they both had a beer each and drank their second one to halfway._

 _"Drunk mini golf? Yes, please. Drunk mini gold at 9 AM? Definitely, yes please!" Finnick said._

 _Halfway through their second game, they took a short break, sitting down on a bench with a few beers left between them._

 _"Peeta... You need to move on from her. Seeing you, unconscious back then, scared me. I promised that I'd never leave you and I won't but you need to help yourself too," Finnick said gently._

 _"I know, Finn." Peeta sighed._

 _"Right now, whenever she's concerned, you're not happy. Maybe Madge hasn't been in contact with them since Middle School so why don't you try her?"_

 _"She's the mayor's daughter-"_

 _"And so?"_

 _"Finnick, even if I could, I can't choose Madge. That's asking for trouble. The close friend of my ex and the ex of the guy I believed my ex to be cheating on me with? No, thank you!"_

 _Finnick laughed loudly, earning glares from the golfers who wanted peace. He gave them small, flashy smiles and they immediately forgave him._

 _"Ah, fine! I'll keep looking around. There's bound to be someone, this bloody place is such a small town!" Finnick cried out. "Whelp, let's continue. Annie wants me home by twelve since she found out that I wasn't going to work."_

 _"You're an evil partner," Peeta said, shaking his head with a smile playing on his lips. "I wonder why she loves your annoying ass."_

 _Finnick gasped, clutching his heart. "How fucking dare you! I resent being an annoying arse! Now, finish that beer so I can beat your arse at mini golf."_

 _"Yes, all mighty mini golfer," Peeta taunted._

 _"Ah, shut up!"_

[Present Day]

Eric looked up, sending the men bright smiles. "Another early drinking session?"

"Yes, please," Finnick said. "We really are thankful for you allowing us this safe space."

"So, why do you need it?" Eric asked them.

Finnick grinned. "Newborn kid and the wife is all over the place. _He's_ ," he began, pointing at Peeta. "Avoiding the ex-wife who's all over the place as well."

"Yep, you need it. Go on through, boys," Eric said, laughing.

Peeta and Finnick headed in, immediately finding the first hole and opening up their first beers.

"I'm only having one and a half, I've got to pick Willow up."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "If Katniss is being a bitch, why don't you get someone else to pick her up so you can spend more time with me? I need all the 'bro time' I can get."

"Finn, I'm not going to argue with you about Katniss nor do I want Katniss to have another reason to start shit with me," Peeta said.

"That bad, huh?" Finnick sighed, downing his beer finished.

"You don't know the whole story, Finn," Peeta told him quietly.

"What is it?" Finnick asked. "You can tell me anything, you know?"

Peeta nodded. "I know and I'm grateful for you."

"Then, tell me your deepest darkest secrets regarding the bitch known as _Katniss Everdeen_."

"I used to hit her, Finnick. I hurt her and she never said anything or left me..."

Finnick gasped, almost dropping his empty can onto the floor as he quickly found a bench to sit on.

"Wha... What did you just say?"

Peeta's eyes watered. "I hit her, Finnick..." He whispered. "She tells me that isn't why she left-"

"All along I believe that _she_ was the problem but..." Finnick turned to his friend and Peeta was surprised to see the anger in the other blonde's eyes. "You _raised_ a hand on her? Multiple times? _You_ were the problem? You had me..." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Finn-"

"I've got to apologise to her. I..." He swallowed deeply. "Peeta, you don't seem like the guy to..." He didn't know what to say and Peeta was becoming worse and worse, unsure of how to continue their conversation without it becoming hostile or out of hand. "Oh, Peeta..."

"It was never intentional, she stayed even-"

"It never _is_ intentional!" Finnick cried out, exasperated. "That's how it always starts! God, Peeta...! You know that my father used to hit my mother and always say that! Until he finally killed her."

"Finnick, I know-"

"God, Peeta!" Finnick breathed out, tears watering his own eyes. "You know how I feel about domestic abuse. And all along, you lied to me. Is that why Katniss never said anything, she was scared of you?"

"No! You need to speak to her and understand-"

"Understand what?!" Finnick snapped. "There's no fucking excuse to _ever_ hurt a woman, let alone the love of your life! My mother's dead and I swore I'd never become my father. You should know better - your own mother abused you until you were blue and purple yet, you'd hurt someone else like that? Did it make you feel powerful?"

Peeta felt sick. "No..." He whispered.

"I don't know what to believe anymore... Keep the beers, I'm out of here."

He pushed past Peeta and left, leaving the younger blonde in shock about what had just happened.

He should have told him in a better way.


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss drummed her fingers against the counter, watching as the customers ate and spoke in quiet tones.

Business was slow today and Katniss was forever glad that this wasn't the bakery that Peeta managed, she couldn't deal with him right now.

Delly noticed her behaviour, heck, she noticed Peeta's too. She didn't speak up on it but she could tell it troubled the brunette.

"Red or pink?" Delly called out, bringing Katniss out of her thoughts.

Katniss frowned. "For what?"

"My flowers. I saw many today - I'm going back to give my final decision. So, red or pink? Either way, it would go perfectly with the theme but I'm stuck and I can't spend all my time thinking about just _flowers_."

"Pink. It will bring out your eyes," Katniss replied, giving the blonde a polite smile.

"So sweet, thank you!" Delly grinned. "Are you okay?"

Katniss shrugged, looking up to look out the window where Willow patiently waited for Peeta with Sylvia and Tone. Katniss dug her nails into her palms.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Delly assured her nervously. "He's probably stuck in traffic-"

"There never is traffic in this town," Katniss cut her off. "Do you mind?"

Delly shook her head. "I'll hold the fort. Pick her up and I've got some spare cupcakes for her."

Katniss replied with a grateful smile. She couldn't believe Peeta, it was nearly forty minutes since Willow ended school and Katniss berated herself for not noticing sooner.

She safely crossed the road and breathlessly thanked Tone and Sylvia for 'picking her up' so that the children's teachers wouldn't berate Katniss for being a late parent.

"I'm so sorry, her father was meant to-"

"It's fine," Tone chuckled. "We were going to come over but Willow insisted that he'd come."

Katniss blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Thank God you were here," she said. "I'd have a mark on our names as the parents who pick their kids up late."

"We wouldn't want that," Tone told her, gesturing for his daughter to follow him. "See you guys!"

"Bye!" Katniss said as Willow waved them off.

As they crossed the road, Willow turned to her mother. "Why is Daddy not here?"

Katniss willed herself not to roll her eyes as she replied, "Traffic, Lulu."

Willow accepted her answer and grinned when she entered the bakery and saw Delly.

"Aunt Delly!"

"Hey, princess!" Delly beamed. "I've made too many cupcakes by accident, can you have them for me?"

Willow nodded eagerly, following the blonde to her office so she could wait away from the customers.

Katniss contemplated calling Peeta but before she could even consider taking her phone from her pocket, Finnick rushed inside.

"Katniss, can we talk?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm working and I'm sure you wouldn't want to listen to anything I've got to say," she snapped, walking back behind the counter.

Finnick's eyes fell. "I know what happened, Peeta told me," he said softly, under his breath as he stood in front of her.

She faltered. "If you don't wish to buy-"

"Three cupcakes, a cake that says 'sorry' and some cheese buns. You still like those, don't you?" Finnick quickly said, getting his wallet out.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she began to ring his order up, telling him that it would take twenty minutes for a pre-made cake with some writing done. She handed him the cupcakes, keeping the cheese buns when he told her to.

"Katniss..." He said softly but when she didn't reply but turned her head to the side, he tried again with, "Kitty..."

"You haven't called me that in years," she said quietly.

"And I'm sorry for that. I never got the full story and I blamed you and I should have-"

"Finnick Odair!"

Delly entered the main part of the bakery, giving the man a bright smile as her arms opened in an embrace. He easily responded before pulling back.

"Hey, Dells! Looking good," he said, his charm turned on. "I was wondering if I could borrow Katniss for a few minutes. I'll bring her back in the same condition, I promise."

Delly giggled. "Of course! Katniss, take your break, honey!"

Katniss scowled but slipped her apron off. "Look after Willow."

"Don't worry, she's preoccupied." Delly smiled. "Now go!"

Katniss followed Finnick outside and into his car. He kept it off but unlocked his phone to let classical music play lowly in the background.

She frowned. He only ever played music if he was nervous and classical music meant he wanted to be serious.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I never knew that Peeta... that he _hit_ you."

Her eyes glazed over. "Did he tell you everything?"

"He said you would but then again, I didn't give him a chance to," Finnick admitted. "You know what happened to my mum."

She nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry about her."

"There's no one day I think what would have happened if I stayed at home. If I didn't come to live with my grandmother here. My father would never have landed the killing blow and she would be alive, a grandmother to my son..."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she took his hand, squeezing it. "I'm sure she's up there with my mother watching."

"How many times?"

"Not that many," she answered truthfully. "He felt like shit whenever he did it, he never meant it."

"That's what they all say-"

She turned to him, turning her body to fully face him. "No, Finnick, I _mean it_. He never once meant it. It was either influenced by his mother or he was drunk-"

"That's how it always it. They're _drunk_."

"Finnick..." She sighed. "I never ran away because I was scared of him. I ran away because I was scared of _myself_. I've never admitted this to myself but I manipulated Peeta. I didn't love him when he told me he loved me the first time, I got him to do things he didn't want to do because I knew his love for me would get him to change his mind and follow what I said... We were kids, we didn't know better but our relationship was _toxic_ , Finnick."

"Kitty," Finnick said, swallowing deeply. "He hit you."

"We're both at fault. We weren't good for each other but I genuinely loved him and he loved me too with all his heart."

"He still loves you," Finnick told her. "But hearing what he did to you makes me think otherwise."

Katniss nodded so she went on to tell him everything from the moment she found Peeta black and blue when they were seventeen and she went to visit him as he missed school that day. She told him what was on in her mind when she was about to tell Peeta that they were expecting. Now, Finnick knew everything.

"That still doesn't make it right," he said, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I feel guilty and I'm sorry I never wanted to hear your side of things. He went through so much shit after you left, I was mad at you for making him like that-"

"Don't blame yourself, please," she begged. "I hold no resentment towards you nor him but right now, I can't stand him and he's making things hard and I don't know why!"

"He's being an arse, isn't he?"

She nodded. "Yeah and he only deals with Willow and ignores me but I'm surprised that he didn't pick her up today."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. You don't deserve this shit. I'll talk to him, see if we can-"

He was cut off by Katniss' phone ringing and she groaned angrily, disappointed in the distraction of her conversation.

The number was not recognised.

"Hello?"

 _"Mrs Mellark? Mrs Katniss Mellark?"_

"No, it's _Ms Katniss Everdeen_ but yes, this is she." Katniss frowned, turning to Finnick who mouthed 'who is it?'.

The voice cleared their throat. _"I'm calling from the District 12 Medical Hospital. Your husband was brought in, he was in a car accident."_

Katniss' heart dropped.

[Twelve Years Ago]

 _Katniss casually strolled through the packed halls of her school, wanting the day to pass by and finish already so she could go to her archery club afterwards._

 _Her uncle was going to drop her off as her mother had to work. Katniss didn't mind, she liked that Haymitch never pried into her life and hold small talk or conversations. She was his niece alright, his scowling, silent niece._

 _"Did you hear?" Katniss heard someone say._

 _"Oh my God, I did!" Another voice replied. "Poor Peeta Mellark!"_

 _Katniss frowned. What happened to her best friend?_

 _She saw the girls who spoke turn to her nervously. The first one whispered something into the second one's ear before they left quickly._

 _Katniss went to her locker and put the books she didn't need away, collecting those that she did. She continued to hear the whispers behind her back._

 _She checked her phone, not bothering to until then and was confused to not see an overly cheery text message from the blonde junior baker._

 _"Hey, Brainless," Johanna said, stopping beside her to open her own locker._

 _"Hey, have you heard from Peeta?" Katniss asked her._

 _The fifteen-year-old redhead shook her head. "No, I haven't," she replied, frowning. "I did find it weird that his usual annoyingly sweet group text message wasn't present. Maybe Annie or Thresh have heard something."_

 _"No, I haven't and neither has Thresh," a small voice came from behind them, shaking her head along with their other friend._

 _"Do you think something happened?" Thresh asked._

 _Katniss' heart began to beat loudly in her chest. She knew of his mother's horrible ways but even still, Peeta would have at least texted them to let them (more specifically her) know that he was alive and breathing or fine._

 _"I'm sure he's ill or something," Annie told them._

 _"Peeta never gets ill!" Johanna said. "The boy's got an immune system of an ox."_

 _"Jo's right but you never know," Thresh replied. "Peeta may have got sick like Annie said. We shouldn't worry."_

 _Katniss nodded. "We shouldn't," she repeated._

 _She couldn't stop thinking about Peeta throughout, even asking if he'd contacted their friends throughout the day but none of them had got word from the blonde._

 _After her archery club, she went over to his house. She looked through the windows but no one seemed to be home._

 _She tried his phone and got no reply._

 _Next, she went to the bakery but it was closed up. No one was there except a few baffled customers waiting outside._

 _She sighed when her mother began to call and she quickly answered it, about to tell the woman that she was coming home soon and that she asked Haymitch to not drop her off back home as she had to see a friend._

 _"Katniss, dear?"_

 _"Mom, I'm at Mellarks' Bakery-"_

 _"Darling, can you sit down for me?" Her mother asked gently._

 _Katniss spotted a nearby park and went to sit down at the bench, telling her mother that she was sitting down as told._

 _"I'm sitting down, Mom. What's up?"_

 _"I thought you'd like to know... Darling, Peeta and his older brothers were involved in a car accident yesterday evening on their way back from their wrestling club. Honey, Peeta had to have one of his legs amputated-"_

 _"What?!" Katniss breathed out, startling a few mothers and their children._

 _Tears stung her eyes and she began to shake. She didn't know what to say._

 _"Yeah, his parents made the choice. The doctors couldn't save his leg and I thought you should know. His life is going to change a lot now and as his friend..." She knew what her mother was getting at. She'd seen her daughter's relationship with the young Mellark son._

 _"Can I come and visit?" Katniss asked quietly._

 _"I doubt his family would want that right now. It is a big life change for him so, give him time. Send him a comforting text and darling, it's going to be okay."_

 _After hanging up and finally making her way back home and into her room where she got under her covers, Katniss sobbed._

 _Her bread boy was hurting and she couldn't be there to give him the comfort he needed._

 _She had to see him and she was not going to let anyone stop her from doing so._

[Present Day]

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Finnick asked, seeing the colour drain from her face.

Her hand dropped to her lap as she took a shaky breath. "Peeta's been in an accident." She turned to him, eyes wide. "I've lost him, haven't I?" She asked, her voice breaking as tears began to fall.

"I'll drive you there, now," Finnick said, putting his seatbelt on and starting the car.

"B-But Willow-"

"Go inside and let Delly know what happened. I'm sure she'll look after Willow."

Katniss nodded, rushing inside to speak with the blonde. She hurriedly explained what happened, giving the woman Haymitch's number in case she didn't have it.

"He'll pick her up whenever you need to go, no questions asked," Katniss said, grabbing her coat and bag. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't you ever apologise," Delly said, her own tears stinging her eyes. "I'll find cover, don't worry."

As if it was fate, Johanna walked in without a care in the world. She was wearing her gym outfit and her headphones were on.

"Johanna Mason!" Delly cried out.

The woman jumped, frowning. "What's happened? Who's died?"

Delly and Katniss went on to explain what had happened and Johanna had agreed to take care of the bakery _and_ look after Willow, jokingly promising to teach her the best alcohol to try when the girl was of age.

Katniss didn't have the time to berate her friend before she headed into Finnick's car again and watched Delly rush to hers.

They set off for the hospital and Katniss hoped to God that Peeta was alive. Sure, they weren't on good terms right now but all she wanted to do was to be in his arms. And nothing was going to stop her.


	17. Chapter 17

Katniss entered the hospital alone, Delly and Finnick both cursing that they had to find a parking space when their town was so small and barely anyone needed the medical resources.

Katniss headed up to the reception, her hands shaking as she stated who she was and her presence at the hospital. The receptionist gave her the room she needed and Katniss told her that two more people would be arriving very shortly.

She nervously went to the relatives' room as she was told to so she could wait until the doctor came for her. She wondered what Peeta looked like.

The last time she'd been in a hospital for him was after his car accident. It scared her and her friends after finding out the true reason he'd not text them.

She began to cry, running her hands over her face as she sat down in a seat and waited.

The smell sickened her and it reminded her of another distressing time in her life.

[Seventeen Years Ago]

 _Katniss stared with wide, grey eyes as her father gave her a comforting smile._

 _She watched the tubes attached to nearly every niche in her father and she wanted to ask what each one was for but her mother silently glared at her in warning._

 _Her father let out a bout of coughs, gripping onto the armrest tightly until it passed._

 _"Daddy?" Katniss whispered in concern, ready to help him._

 _"I'm fine, cara," he told her. "Look, I'll be home very soon and we can continue your book."_

 _Katniss slowly nodded and winced at the smell of antiseptic and hospital in general._

 _She'd never had a reason to be there herself but since her father was diagnosed with one of the worst killers in the world, she visited a lot but not Prim._

 _Prim was too young._

 _The smell became too much for her and she turned to her mother, fear in her eyes._

 _"Mama, I think I'm going to-"_

 _Her words were taken by the sound of her vomiting into a sick bowl, put in front of her by her father._

 _He looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair as she let out her stomach contents. He was smiling._

 _"How I feel, cara," he said lovingly. "I hope that after me, you will never have a reason to be in this place. Unless you're giving birth then I'd be here by your side."_

 _After she was finished, she went to the bathroom with her mother to get cleaned up and brush her teeth. She turned around and faced her mother._

 _"I don't think Dad knows that I don't want any children," she said softly._

 _"You can never know the future, love," her mother replied. "But he hasn't got long left, we all know that. Make the most of the time you have with him and make him happy."_

 _"I don't want him to die..." Katniss said, heartbroken. "He's the only dad I have!"_

 _Her mother wiped her tears, kissing her head. "I don't want him to either, darling. He and you two girls are my life but I know that when he passes, we'll be alright..."_

[Present Day]

Katniss scoffed bitterly before her features softened. She couldn't blame her mother for the events that happened after her father died.

"Katniss," Finnick said, slightly winded as he sat beside her, Delly taking her other side. "Heard anything?"

She shook her head. "No. They haven't sent for me yet."

"I still can't believe it," Delly said, biting her nails slightly before she tutted and released them. "Disgusting habit but I can't help but worry."

"Anyone for coffees?" Finnick asked the women.

Katniss shook her head as Delly quickly nodded, thanking him for his offer.

He stood up and left just as a doctor entered and called for another family to visit their relative. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Patience, we've just got here," Delly said, placing a hand on Katniss' shaking ones to calm them. "You're right, any more coffee and those hands will be shaking for weeks."

Katniss let out a soft chuckle, earning a gentle nudge in reply from Delly. They weren't close, not even as kids - Delly and Peeta were close but right now, Katniss was grateful for the blonde's presence.

She almost forgot that they were a thing. _Almost_.

"Katniss... about Peeta and me being together after you left-"

"Water under the bridge, Delly," Katniss told her. "Peeta said it wasn't serious. Was it?"

Delly laughed. "No! Would I be sleeping with his brother if it was?" The blonde blushed. "I do feel terrible for cheating on him but our relationship wasn't what I was expecting. There was nothing there - he was yours and I found Scotti."

The door opened and the man in question entered with his older brother behind him.

Delly stood up to greet them, kissing Scotti and hugging Rye before they all turned to Katniss who cleared her throat.

She hadn't seen the brothers in a long while, she'd seen them in passing recently but never once stopped to hold conversations with them. Not even when they visited Peeta with their families - Katniss had made herself scarce and visited Prim.

"Katniss," Scotti greeted her shortly.

Katniss rolled her eyes. Another person to be mad at her for breaking Peeta's heart. Another people who didn't know the whole story.

"Scott, Rye," she replied civilly. "They haven't called for us, yet."

"Why did they call you?" Rye asked, sitting across from her as Delly returned to her seat and Scotti joined his brother.

"Peeta has me as his emergency contact," she said. "I'm sure he will let you in on the full details but-"

"Mrs Mellark?"

The brothers turned to Delly who shook her head, nudging Katniss to stand up.

The doctor spoke to them for a few minutes before allowing Katniss to come through first since she was asked for.

"I'm Dr Aurelius as I said," the doctor said. "I knew your mother..."

"Yeah, she was good at what she did," Katniss said quietly.

"Good woman, she was," he sighed sadly. "Just this way."

They entered the room and Katniss held a deep breath, hoping what she was about to see wasn't going to be terrible.

Dr Aurelius drew back the curtains and Katniss released the breath.

[Twelve Years Ago]

 _The curtains were drawn and Katniss gasped in shock, seeing a peacefully asleep Peeta with one leg and part of the other gone._

 _Her mother had snuck her in, warning that she only have three minutes until she had to leave and his family would arrive._

 _There were cuts and bruises everywhere and his arm was in a sling, his chest also bandaged up._

 _"Peeta?" Katniss said, her voice breaking in distress._

 _His eyes cracked open and he turned to see Katniss looking over him, tears watering her eyes._

 _"I'm in Heaven because I'm seeing an angel...," he breathed out, making her giggle._

 _"No, you're alive."_

 _"I know," he said sadly. He glanced downwards. "Di-Did you see?"_

 _"No one thinks any less of you, Peeta," she told him, running a hand through his blonde locks. "You're still the same Peeta."_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't send my morning and nightly texts-"_

 _"Oh, shut up!" She laughed. "I think we can give you forever off."_

 _He grunted as he reached out to the side table, collecting his phone and sending a quick message through their group chat._

 _"Now, I don't feel guilty."_

 _Her phone beeped and she took her phone out, reading the message._

 _{Good morning/Good night x 100 - Peeta}_

 _"Urgh, fine," she said with a small smile._

 _"I should be glad that I don't have a career in running," he said lightly but Katniss could tell that losing his leg was hurting him._

 _That was him, her Peeta. Always seeing the brighter side of things even when he felt as if his world was crumbling down._

 _"I'm so sorry, Peeta," she said, taking his hand. "Whatever you need, we're all here."_

 _He gave her a watery glance, a small appreciative smile on his face before it disappeared and he sighed heavily._

 _"Thank you, Katniss. Stay with me?"_

 _"Can't right now but you know that I will_ always _stay with you," she replied._

 _Kissing his head, her mother appeared to escort her out as she heard the voices of the Mellark parents._

 _"See you soon, Peeta."_

 _"Thanks for coming. See you," Peeta smiled._

[Present Day]

"Oh, Peeta..." Katniss shakily said, walking over to him and brushing his hair from his eyes. "How...?"

"I'll give you some privacy," Dr Aurelius said, leaving.

Katniss studied Peeta. He was awake but she could tell he'd been hooked onto the good stuff with the way he lazily smiled at her.

"You came..." He said.

"Of course, I did you, idiot," she breathed out. "How did it happen? You were meant to pick up Will-"

"Willow!" Peeta gasped, trying to sit up.

She quickly pushed him back down gently. "I've got her sorted, don't worry."

"I'll live, it's just a broken arm," he said, watching her observe his injuries. "And three broken ribs."

"I thought I'd lost you," she told him, taking his hand. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms for-"

"Forget about it, Katniss. I haven't been the greatest and I'm sorry. I'm an ass," he said. "Do you forgive me? Not just for now but for everything?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course, I do. Only if you forgive me for doubting you."

"I'm in the wrong here, not you," he joked, squeezing her hand. "But sure, yeah."

"When you get home, we will fix everything. I promise you."

"We'll start again," he said.

"Yeah, we will."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry! It's been too long. A lot happened since I last posted, I got into another show and became obsessed with it, hence spiralling into a whole bunch of fics for that fandom.**

 ** **Anyway, apologies and enjoy this next chapter!****

* * *

"Mind how you-"

"Kat-"

"Lean on me for support, Peeta," Katniss told him firmly, using her arm to support his waist as they walked through their front door.

"Daddy!"

"Wilhelmina, stay back," Katniss ordered, making the girl stop in her tracks and tears spring to her eyes.

Peeta tutted and Katniss send their daughter an apologetic smile. "Hey, Willow. Momma's just being cautious. I got hurt pretty badly and I need some rest before I can carry you, okay?"

Willow sniffled, wiping her tears. "Okay," she mumbled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Peeta replied. "Why don't you head into the living room and find us a movie to watch. If we ask nicely, I think Mommy can make us some cookies."

Katniss scowled. "I can't bake them as good as you!"

"I'll guide you through it," Peeta said with a smirk. "You are the baker's wife." Their faces fell. "I mean-"

"You're right," Katniss said, a smile growing on her face. "I need to perfect the baking time and levels. I either burn them or undercook them. Let's hope I get a middle ground."

Peeta chuckled. "Go on then, princess. Find that movie for us."

Willow ran into the living room as Katniss helped Peeta to the kitchen. It was necessary, he could walk himself but she wasn't taking any chances. Not with his prosthetic leg seemingly acting up.

"I'll have a word with my doctor," he mumbled, getting onto the stool with a sigh of relief. "See if we could jiggle it about or replace it."

"What were you thinking?" Katniss asked, cupping his cheeks. "I could have lost you. Willow could have lost you-"

"Hey, I'm fine," he assured her, kissing her cheek.

Katniss wiped her tears. "You know how hospital visits are for me. Nothing ever good comes out of them."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have drunk. I was upset because Finnick and I got into an argument about-"

"I know," Katniss whispered. "He'll stop by tomorrow. See how you're doing and perhaps you can both patch things up."

Peeta sighed heavily. "We'll see." He leant back to check that Willow was still occupied. "Did you mean it when you said that we'll everything? Like us?"

Katniss nodded, starting to wash her hands. "I meant it, Peeta. I wanted to try back then and I do right now. If not for Willow, but for us."

Peeta smiled a little. "Only a small batch we should make. I'm starting to get sick of baked goods."

Katniss grinned. "Only now?" She asked teasingly. "Well, there's a reason some chefs are overweight."

"Katniss!"

"Just saying!" She said, beginning to grab utensils and mixing bowls.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Katniss halted in her actions and turned to him. "When?"

"This weekend."

"Who will look after Willow?"

"Scotti and Delly."

"And my sister? She'll need me because Rory's travelling out of town for a job," Katniss told him.

Peeta sighed. "It will only be for an hour or two, tops."

Katniss smiled and nodded. "Okay, yeah. Sure."

"Great!" Peeta said, just as Willow ran inside. "Hey, did you find one?"

"Mickey Mouse!"

Her parents rolled their eyes playfully. "Of course."

...

Katniss groaned, stripping and throwing the dress onto the bed. She retrieved another one and put it on, looking at her body from different angles in the mirror. Again, she took it off and threw it onto the ground.

"Momma?"

She turned and smiled at Willow. "What do you think?"

Willow giggled, pointing at her mother's mismatched underwear. "You're half-naked!"

Katniss gasped. "What should I wear to cover myself up?"

"Something orange," Willow told her, rifling through her mother's clothes. "Daddy likes orange."

"He does."

"I like orange."

"You do."

"Can I eat an orange, Mommy?"

Katniss giggled softly. "Of course. You don't need to ask Daddy or me to eat fruit. Grunkle Haymitch will cut one up in slices for you."

"Okay!" Willow said, finding a beautiful, silk, orange dress for her mother to wear.

Katniss gasped, taking the dress and putting it on. "I forgot about this dress."

"When did you get it?"

"Your father got it for me," she mumbled, twirling around. "Sunset orange, his favourite colour. I wore it the week before I found out we were having you."

"It's pretty."

Katniss beamed. "Thank you." She collected her purse. "Right, promise me you won't give Grunkle Haymitch grief nor Aunt Prim when you both visit her later on?"

"I promise, Momma," Willow said sweetly.

Katniss nodded and fixed her dress a bit. "Alright. Is Daddy waiting outside?"

"He is," Willow said, a grin taking over her face. "I gave him flowers to give you."

Katniss chuckled, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Now, he can't take credit. Smart."

They headed downstairs and found Haymitch flicking through the channels on the TV. He turned and wolf-whistled, making his niece blush furiously as she rolled her eyes.

"Peeta won't know what's hit him. _Again_ ," Haymitch said. "Don't have too much fun. I don't feel like babysitting more kids than I have to with Primmie pregnant."

Katniss gave him a wink. "No promises," she said, slipping her heels on and heading to the door. "Bye, baby. Bye, Uncle Haymitch!"

She left the house and found Peeta leaning against his car with the bouquet of flowers their daughter gave him. His eyes brightened when he eyed her up and down and she twirled, giving him a little show.

"God, you're so beautiful," he breathed out. "Uh, here."

She took the flowers and his car keys. "I'm guessing you can't drive," she said with a giggle.

He snorted. "What makes you say that?" He asked, grinning. "I'd want to make out a little but our little girl is giving us the beady eyes with your uncle right behind her."

Katniss turned and stuck her tongue out before laughing at their reactions and helping Peeta open the car door on the passenger side. "In you go."

"And I thought chivalry was dead," Peeta said.

Katniss gave him a wink. "You're welcome."

When they were on the road, Peeta's hand found her thigh and she turned to give him a smile, placing her hand over his as she used one hand to steer the wheel.

"I got you this dress, didn't I?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "My favourite dress. I can wear it on every occasion. Church with Aunt Effie, business deals with her clients, everyday wear, dates with you..."

"Plural?"

"Yeah," she said. "I want us to work, Peeta."

Peeta smiled. "And love?"

"We can find that again one day," she said to him. "But for now? We're making up for lost time."


End file.
